Happily Ever After
by meisalliam
Summary: Legolas and Aragorns Life together. Slash and MPREG. Will he won't he.
1. Big Shock

****

Disclaimer: These are not my characters. I do not own them although I am saving up to hopefully buy them on E-bay.

This is my third story. It is a follow up to Five Kisses. You can read it without having read Five Kisses. But there are subtle reference to the previous story within this one.

Happily ever After.

Giggling Legolas placed the final few items into the basket making sure that the cloth covered the food he lifted it and went to find his absent Husband. Searching the halls he found Faramir waiting outside the Kings private Library.

"Is he in there," Legolas asked excitedly "I just finished packing the food and we are ready to go." Today was the King and Prince Consorts first wedding anniversary. They had planned to spend the afternoon in the Garden planted by Legolas when he first arrived having a picnic and they had a large feast and ball planned for tonight to celebrate with the friends and family.

"Oh Legolas I am so sorry. Aragorn will be busy all day. He has to finish some paper work. He said to say he apologised and that you can go tomorrow." Faramir explained looking downcast.

"We can not. The delegation from Rohan arrives tomorrow and he and I have to meet it." Legolas replied tears filling his large blue eyes. "tell him I will see him at tonight's party." Legolas turned and walked off dejectedly.

Reaching his and Aragorns rooms. Legolas threw himself onto the double bed. Pushing his head into the pillow Legolas tried to cry. But now that he was in the safety of his room and could cry the tears would not come. So instead Legolas decided to see if the Fellowship would come on the picnic instead..

"Do you think that he will forgive me Faramir?" King Elessar asked anxiously biting his lip and peering at the paper work that he could barely understand and thinking of where he was supposed to be. 

He knew that Legolas had been looking forward to this alone time for weeks. As Aragorn was king it did not lend itself to lots of time to spend with his beloved and he knew that the fair prince was feeling slightly neglected. Especially as he had something really important to tell Aragorn or so he said last night.

"I do not know my lord. But if you do not hurry up with this work you will not be able to spring your surprise at tonight's feast." Faramir replied and handing Aragorn his pen started to tell him where to sign.

Starring at the pond that Legolas had decided to include in his dream garden design because it reminded him of the first kiss that Aragorn had given him. The ex-Fellowship were laughing and playing, but one member noticed the lone tear trickling down the pale face of the Wood elf. 

Leaning on his staff Mithrandir grasped the Elf's shoulder and led him over to a tree that Legolas had transported from Mirkwood. "My boy what's the matter. It's your anniversary you should be happy and celebrating." Mithrandir announced being unusually cheerful.

"It's Aragorn." Legolas sniffed. "He seems to avoid me. I do not think he likes me any more." Finally succumbing to the tears that had been threatening to spill over all day. "Everything reminds me of him." At this the fair elf ran his hand over his stomach absently, in a strange gesture.

"Legolas he loves you so much. Everything he does he does for you." Gandalf gently rubbed Legolas's back letting the elf sob.

"Then why does he hurt me so." About to continue their discussion the pair were disturbed by Merry and Sam informing them that if they did not return now then Legolas would be late for his own Anniversary celebrations.

Walking up the stone stairs of their private quarters, Aragorn saw Legolas witnessed Legolas running into their chambers. "Darling I am so sorry I will make it up to you I promise." Aragorn ran into the room only to see Legolas dashing into the bathroom following him he saw the blond beauty heaving. 

Quickly running over Aragorn held Legolas's hair as the elf was sick. Wetting a cloth Aragorn mopped Legolas up and led him into the bedroom. "Are you ill? I will fetch a healer."

"No I am fine it has passed" Legolas replied weakly sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. "I apologise for worrying you it was not my intention"

"What's wrong baby." Cradling Legolas in his arms Aragorn helped Legolas to lay down. "Please will me. Trust remember. Plus I am curious."

"Your always curious that is what started all of this." Legolas laughed. "This is what I wanted to tell you at the picnic. I am Pregnant. Lord Elrond confirmed my suspicions yesterday. After he arrived." Legolas told Aragorn hesitantly. "Please do not be angry."

Suddenly Aragorn threw his arms around the fair elf and lifted him up. Swinging him around. Aragorn replied. "Angry. Angry how on Middle-Earth could I be angry. We are going to have a child? How far gone are you. I knew Male elves could have children but I never imagined we would be so blessed. I was going to talk about adoption with you. But now there's no need we are going to have a child" 

Finally placing The prince back onto his feet he Kissed him. A sweet sincere sensational kiss which showed how there relationship was . Loving.

" About three months, I will start to show soon. I was not sure so I did not tell you. We can tell the Lords at tonight's feast and surprise them" Legolas laughed.

"Legolas you told me your surprise so I will tell you mine. I could not go on today's picnic because I was planning our honeymoon."

"What." Legolas was shocked they had never had one because of the fact that Gondor had desperately needed it's king when they had married.

"You and I are visiting; Mirkwood, Rohan and The Shire all within three months." Aragorn ran at his love and hugged him. "How does that sound."

Pressing his lips towards his lovers Legolas said breathlessly. "Wonderful"

At the same time they said "I love you"

Sorry it is so short. But some of my favourite stories where up dated and I want to read them. At the same time as watching the Italian Job (Good Film)

Please review. The more reviews I get the quicker I will update. 


	2. Telling and Presants

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or the settings. I may own the plot but I am not sure, if I've ripped of yours do not sue. I can not afford it I can barely afford a chipstick. Now stop reading this pointless drabble of a disclaimer and read the story.

"Do you want to tell them, or shall I?"

"You. I want to concentrate on their shocked faces." Legolas laughed smiling at his husband and father of his unborn child. Wapping his slender arm around around the King of Gondors waist Legolas snuggled lose to his beloveds body.

Laying his am across the blonds shoulders, and pulling his elf closer, Aragorn kissed the head of his lover and the couple walked into Aragorns private study.

Sitting on the couch Aragorn patted his leg and the Prince Consort sat on the Kings lap. Laughing the couple started to kiss exploring every crevice of the others mouths. At this point there was a loud intrusive knock on the door and Legolas's elvish hearing could pick up excited chatter from what could only be the Hobbits.

Breaking apart just long enough to grant entrance Legolas went back to kissing the man under him. Walking in the Hobbits, dwarf, wizard and Humans present grinned at the married couple who even after a year were still as in love and passionate about their love as they had been on the day of their wedding.

Finally pushing the blonds mouth away from his, Aragorn invited their friends in and to sit. The four Hobbits piled onto a second sofa across from the one that the man and elf shared, Eowyn and Faramir took two chairs side by side and the Wizard and Gimli shared the lovers sofa.

"Now that you are all here I wanted to tell you all that Legolas now knows of our trip in a few days." Aragorn started to say more before he was interrupted by the fair prince.

"You mean that they all knew. They all knew how upset I was over never spending any time with you and still they did not tell me anything." Legolas tried to look upset and pulled it off rather well until Aragorn bit his ear lobe gently meaning Legolas yelped in pain and giggled.

Looking relieved the guest within the study returned their attention to the King "As I was going to say Legolas also has a surprise for me. He is Pregnant with our first child."

The entire study had a deathly hush until Mithrandir stood and pulled Legolas into a hug "Congratulations my dear boy. How far along are you?"

"About three months according to Lord Elrond." Legolas blushed slightly and pulled away form the wizard but kept his arm around the Wizard whist looking from face tom face in the study of their friends who had yet to say a word. As usual it was Pippin that managed to talk first (and generally second and third as well) 

"But how you are male? Unless there something else to tell us." All the members of the fellowship apart from Mithrandir looked slightly shocked a few even dismayed at the prospect of Legolas being pregnant.

"Well I think it I wonderful." Eowyn stood next to Legolas and pulled both him and Aragorn into a hug whispering more congratulations into their ears. As if on cue all the other people in the room started to jump up shouting congratulations and hugging the parents to be. 

"To answer your question Master Pippin, some male elves can have children as a result of a spell cast millenniums ago when same sex relationships became more common," explained Mithrandir "although I had no idea that you could Legolas."

"Neither did I Gandalf until a few months ago, I was not sure until Elrond confirmed it yesterday."

"Whilst I am very happy for the both of you. The feast starts in a matter of minutes or is supposed to it would not be a good idea for the guests of honour to be missing.! Faramir announced and at this all the fellowship left the room along with the steward and his wife left the lovers alone. With a promise to Faramir that they would be there in moments.

Wrapping his arm round the elf's waist and kissing him again the pair walked towards the grand hall, until Aragorn had to run back to his study for some unknown reason and would not tell Legolas what the reason was.

"Announcing King Elesser Telcontar of Gondor and Prince of Mirkwood and Prince Consort of Gondor Legolas Telcontar Thranduilion" As they were announced the royal couple swept into the hall amongst clapping from all the lord that had come. Unfortunately Legolas's Father and brothers could not come as there was a uprising of remaining Orcs in Mirkwood that needed seeing to.

"Why is it love that although I am King and you are simply a prince do you get a longer title than me!?" Aragorn queried laughing.

Legolas simply pouted at his love before he to started to laugh. The pair walked to their seats at the main table and sat. Once the royal family was seated the rest of the court could sit.

Along the head table from left to right sat. Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, Elldan, Elrohir, Legolas, Aragorn, Elrond, Arwen, Mithrandir, Gimli, Eowyn and Faramir.

Within moments the king had signalled for the meal to begin. Almost as instantaneously the hall filled with chatter. Any one paying close attention to the head table would have noticed that the King and Prince Consort seemed more interested in playing with their food and looking at each other rather than eating. At last the feast had ended.

Then it was time for the speeches. "First and foremost I want to thank you all for coming today to help myself and Legolas celebrate our first year together as a married couple. I know some of you were not entirely supportive of our relationship to begin with but it means a lot that you re here today. Second I will be leaving Gondor for around three months at the end of this months o in two weeks Legolas and I will be going on Honeymoon. We will be visiting amongst other place, The Shire, Rohan and Mirkwood. King Eomer comes for a visit tomorrow and we will travel back to Edoras with him. There is a final point but that can wait until the end of the evening, I also know that my wonderful Husband wished to say a few words." Aragorn indicated that Legolas should stand.

"Like King Elesser I wish to thank you for coming and also to thank you for the the kind and wonderful gifts that you have given us, I can not wait to start unwrapping them. I am so happy that Gondor is once again full of splendour and that thanks to new alliances with the Dwarf, Hobbits, and Elves we have built a city that could perhaps be called better than before. So once again thank you for coming and here's to many more years of happiness and light for all of us."

Raising his glass Aragorn was the first to murmur "Here here" Followed by a multitude of others. "One more thing I would like to present my love with his Anniversary present before we move on to dancing."

Reaching into his Tunic he pulled out a small box, ( the one that he had gone back to fetch.) had handed it to his love. Opening it slowly Legolas let out a gasp, inside was a necklace, a single charm on a strong Mithril chain. The charm was a delicate but strong Green leaf made from Gold and Silver. Immediately putting it on he clasped it around his neck and kissed his husband with a simple "Thank you" Whispered in his ear.

"If I get a present so should you." Signing to Gimli and the Hobbits they all walked to the back of the hall and Aragorn noticed for the first time a velvet curtain on the wall. "I made this myself for you so you know our love is ever green." Pulling the curtain back, the Hobbits and Dwarf revealed a painting. 

The painting was of Legolas and Aragorn arm in arm amongst the trees which Legolas, from looking at the picture you could almost feel the joy coming off the couple within the picture. "I love you Aragorn" and The royal couple shared an intimate but loving kiss.

After hours of songs and dancing the party was nearing it's end and the King and Prince Consort were about to take their leve when Aragorn asked for quiet. "I have one last thing to say to all of you, Tonight seems the right night to say this and our close friends and family already known." Saying this the King looked at their friends and Family who Legolas nad Aragorn had told before the Fellowship to see them all knodding and smiling and then he looked down at his Husband who had his arm looped through his. "Prince Legolas is three months Pregnant with our first Child."

Oh no how will it end will Legolas and Aragorns child be accepted! Am I just stopping now because I have rum out of ideas! Will I ever stop writing these pointless stories!

Who Knows.

ON a serious note. Did you love it hate not really care. Review. But please do not flame. For if yopu flame then I will cry and that is a bad thing. Because I will short circuit my keyboard and I can not sfford another.

Hope you have liked the Story

Love

Meisalliam


	3. Friends are the family you chose for you...

****

Disclaimer: Not my characters or Settings. But if any one wants an idea for a birthday present a Legolas would be nice

Special thanks to Mellon for the great review and for actually telling me how to spell. Elessar

Also can someone explain MST because I have been told that it has been done or something and I do not actually understand. And a link that was sent to me will not open and I am confused. Am I just being stupid?

The first thing he felt as he woke up was the warm sun on his face as he opened his eyes Aragorn was blinded by it. Rolling over to hug his Husband he realised that Legolas was missing. Until he heard sounds of movement from the bathroom. Quietly slipping out of bed he nearly ran into the bathroom to see his elf heaving.

Quickly pulling his blond hair behind his head Aragorn rubbed Legolas's back, until he stopped retching. Lifting the elf to his feet he took him into their bedroom and laid him on the bed.

"Sorry." Legolas mumbled "For waking you"

"Do not be silly. I love you. I want to take care of you." Gently laying a damp cloth on Legolas forehead he whispered to his love "Rest, I will watch over you." Watching the Princes eyes close Aragorn smiled as his love fell into dreams (A/N Elves do sleep with their eyes open but the thought freaks me out so, Legolas sleeps with closed eyes)

Hours later there was a knock on the door. "My Lord King Eomer will be here within the hour." Faramir said as he walked into the bedroom and smiled at the sight of King Elessar laying on the bed with Legolas wrapped in his arms both looking at each other utterly in love.

"Hmm sorry what did you say Faramir?" Suddenly the Kings mind seemed to clear and he released Legolas. "We will both be down in a few minutes." Pulling his elf up from the bed the couple walked over to their wardrobe before picking their outfits. The royal tailors had given up on trying to force the pair into anything fancy or in colours and fabrics that the royals did not want.

Legolas dressed in a white robe that stopped in the middle of his thighs and leggings which showed off his perfectly muscled legs. Whilst sitting down in front of a mirror and pulling a soft brush through his almost tangle free golden hair. Aragorn comes from behind and wraps his Lover in a warm embrace snuggling into the cuddle the pair stay still simply enjoying this closeness.

Aragorn wears a black tunic with the royal symbol of Gondor on it, the white tree. He was wearing black leggings which contrast sharply to the white of Legolas's outfit.

If a stranger saw the married couple as they walked down to the reception room to await Eomer they would think them to be opposites. Where Legolas was Light Aragorn was Dark. Where the King was muscled the Prince was Slender. But any Man, Dwarf or Hobbit that knew them knew that they fitted together as soul mates. 

Walking into the room. The couple saw all there friends who also knew Eomer waiting for them. Amongst them where all the Fellowship, Faramir and Eowyn. There was also many of the Lords who had been present at last nights feast.

One of these Lords came forward now. "My King I wished to congratulate you on your Husbands pregnancy I wish you the best of luck." The King looked at his Prince and smiled they had been worried of others reactions but they all seemed positive. 

Many of the older lords seemed disgusted at the thought of Legolas having a child but then again they had not wanted Legolas and Aragorn to marry and they had ignored them then.

"King Elessar, I am sorry but the crown of Gondor must be worn today." On most occasions Aragorn got out of wearing his crown as there was no need but the delegation from Rohan would almost certainly expect him to.

"If I must on one condition though," another ploy of Aragorn was to barter with Faramir so that his crown was as pleasant to wear as possible generally it involved getting some time off with Legolas. "Legolas must wear his as well."

"And here I was thinking you loved me Estel, but instead you force me to wear that dreadful heavy thing." Moving over to the cabinet which held many of the royal families prized possessions the Steward revealed, two intricate crowns. 

Aragorn's was the crown always worn by The King of Gondor since his line had begun it's reign. Legolas's was more delicate and fragile than Aragorn's. It had been given to Legolas by his father to be worn on his wedding day and Legolas had refused another one when he was crowned Prince Consort of Gondor.

Gently placing the two symbols of leadership on the couples head. Faramir was awed by how regal the pair could look. The effect was ruined somewhat by Legolas quickly turning and fleeing from the room.

As Aragorn was about to follow his heart Gandalf called out. "Stay here King Elessar Gimli and I will take care of the green leaf and bring him back."

"Gandalf what is wrong with Legolas and why not let Aragorn come?" Gimli questioned as they walked towards where the wizard suspected Legolas to be.

"Legolas is suffering from Morning Sickness Gimli. I know female Dwarves go through the same thing." Mithrandir explained. "And Aragorn has more on his mind than caring for a sick lover right now."

"But Dwarven women stop being sick after two or three months. Legolas is already passed that. He told me last night that he was approaching his fourth." Gimli sounded truly confused and it made the wizard smile. The genuine concern between he two beings who's races had been at odds for years helped bridge the gap between the ancient lines of Mirkwood and the Lonely mountains.

"For elves this sickness lasts for normally the entire pregnancy and his will last for somewhere between a years and nine months. As these are the two gestation periods of the child's parents."

"If you are going to talk about me then at lest talk about me where I can see you." A disembodied voice came from the royal chambers. "I am sorry for making you come all this way I was just returning." Legolas said as they walked into his chambers.

"Are you well, Green Leaf." Mithrandir asked fondly. He had known the elf for Legolas's entire life and was like a second father to him.

"I am fine now let us return encase Eomer thinks I am ignoring him." Legolas turned to quickly and made himself feel dizzy.

"Crazy elf. Do not make yourself worse by pushing yourself." Gimli said as he led the fair elf over to the bed. "Lay down and let your family take care of you for once."

"My family are in Mirkwood You Stupid Dwarf." Legolas looked slightly upset at the fact that his father was not there.

"Well Legolas. Friends are the family you choose for yourself so while your father and brothers are in Mirkwood, and Aragorn is busy myself, the Hobbits, and Gandalf here will take care of you and treat your child as a member of our family, our friendship." Looking at the elf Gimli saw that his eyelids had started to droop.

Gimli pulled the cover up to Legolas's neck. Legolas dimly remembered someone removing his crown and soft shoes before he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

When he came round hours later, Gimli and Gandalf were both still in his room, playing with a chess bored that one of them had obviously fetched from the study.

That was the moment that Legolas first realised that he was not alone in his pregnancy. His child had the best father that it could ever need in Aragorn and would have a large number of loving Uncles and Aunts when it was born.

At this happy thought Legolas drifted into sleep again with a smile on his face.

****

This chapter is too show the love between friends as well as that of Legolas and Aragorn. If you like it review and I will try to write more chapters like this.

P.s I got this review and had to point out that in the summary to Happily ever after I pointed out that it was MPREG so it should not be a surprise. And also if you do not like the story, stop reading the story, do not bother spending precious time just telling me you do not like it because I honestly do not give a shit and could not care less. Now I have to say that I no longer like this person.

MSTer (calzkc@yahoo.com)

this story is so fucked up it's not even funny. but, on a lighter note, it's been MSTED! if you want to check it out go here : w.fading-dreams.envy.nu/mst and find your story. thanks for the mega crap i could mst!  
btw.. legolas is pregnant? what the hell??! From


	4. Vows and visitors

****

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I am sad about that. If any one has a spare Legolas or Aragorn they would like to sell I am willing to pay good popcorn for them.

Legolas rolled over onto his stomach as Aragorn watched gently shaking the Elf's shoulder King Elessar woke his Husband.

"Darling it is time for the evening meal did you wish to come or are you planning to sleep the entire day." Aragorn chuckled at the sight of Legolas sleep closed eyes opening and clearing showing clarity.

"Aragorn why are you here?" Legolas seemed slightly confused. " I thought you were greeting Eomer."

Laughing Aragorn explained, "Eomer ahs been here for about seven hours talking with the others. It's late do you want to get up or come to the hall with me."

Sitting up Legolas rubbed his bleary eyes and started to reply before changing his mind and pulling his Lover into a deep passionate kiss. "Sorry but I was dreaming about that. Yes I will come." Quickly brushing his hair and arranging his robes more suitable. Noticing Aragorn still wearing his dratted crown he placed his circlet upon his fair head. "Lets us go." Legolas declared.

While walking the couple talked about there up coming honeymoon and how some of their friends were travelling with them. "You mean Gimli and Mithrandir are coming with us." Legolas giggled excitedly.

"Yes but I made them promise to give us our own time."

At this point they reached the main hall and the servants pulled the doors open for them. Striding in the pair made their way to the head table arm in arm. Seeing them approach King Eomer stood up.

"Prince Legolas how wonderful to see you. I hear congratulations are in order." Eomer wrapped his arms around his friend and gave him a hug.

"Thank you King Eomer. How are you. It is ages since we last saw you.? How is Rohan?" Legolas started tom babble.

"Darling slow down you are getting excited again." Aragorn laughed and led the Elf to his seat.

"Well if you feel that way maybe I should go." acting as if he as going to leave Aragorn placed his mouth on his Lovers and kissed him. "Or maybe I will stay."

The entire hall was laughing and Legolas smiled as the first course was place out. The entire meal was made of fruit and vegetables. The meal heard some complaints from the Lords of both Edoras and Gondor.

"Aragorn you did not have to arrange this meal for me let them have meat." Legolas had informed the King that the smell of cooked meat made him feel sick earlier that day so Aragorn had organised a special meal.

"You deserve to sit and enjoy the company with out worry of feeling unwell, my Angel."

"Aragorn where did you get that wonderful painting it is exquisite." Eomer asked suddenly to draw attention away from the Lovers who were sitting to close for protocol to allow.

"It was my anniversary gift from Legolas, but I never asked who painted it. For I did not sit for it." Aragorn turned to Legolas expectantly.

Legolas blushed red and mumbled, "I did," The embarrassment on his face was obvious to every one. "I painted it from memory of our trip two months ago."

Ducking his head at the amount of eyes watching him. Eomer exclaimed, "Why Legolas I did not know you had such talents. Would you paint a picture for me."

Legolas blushed an even deeper shade of red. "Now now Eomer please stop embarrassing Legolas. If he goes any redder I fear he shall be permanently stained." Nuzzling Legolas Aragorn invited his friends to join him in a private drink in the study.

Rising the King helped his Prince to his feet and they walked to the study. "What wine should we have my friends?" Aragorn asked the gathered few.

"Open the Dorwinion that Adar sent for our anniversary it will be nice tonight." Legolas replied indicating the correct bottle, pouring and handing out wine glasses Aragorn handed Legolas a goblet of fruit juice.

"Why doesn't Legolas get wine are you angry at him." Pippin said whilst jumping up and down on the couch which the Hobbits and he shared.

"Wine is not good for the child master Hobbit and could harm them so I will not drink any until our baby arrives," Legolas explained "and I would have thought that my loving Husband would have joined me in not drinking but he seems to prefer the wine to me." Pretending to pout Aragorn claimed Legolas's lips in a kiss which sent warm from the tips of his ears to the ends of his toes.

Laughing the company of people watched the Lovers in their joy. Eomer and Eowyn were catching up about their lives. Faramir was talking to the Dwarf and Mithrandir about the upcoming trip. The four Hobbits were giggling wildly all now jumping up and down.

Legolas was whispering in the Kings ear and Aragorn was nodding obviously agreeing to what his Love was saying.

Standing Aragorn started to say something but a tug on his tunic stopped him and he sat back down indicating Legolas.

"Friends it means more to me than you will ever know that you have all accepted my condition. I want to let you know that if anything could bind us tighter as a family it would be this child. For in the custom of the Elves I wish all of you to take views which would declare you Uncles and Aunts to our child. This would mean that we would all be a family. And as a wise Dwarf once told me Friends are the family you choose for yourself."

The silence in the room was deafening until Mithrandir stood and raised his glass of wine and declared "Well met Son of Thranduil. Well met" At this signal all the other friends raised their glasses toasting the happy couple.

"oh no. I haven't told my father. If he finds out from someone else he will be greatly annoyed." suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Enter"

"I wonder if there is a Mirkwood elf in here."

Turning his head at the voice Legolas ran forward and launched himself into open arms. Screaming "Adar" Hugging his father Legolas started to cry.

"Shush little one do not cry we are all here you Aragorn and your Adar. Why do you cry?"

"Because I am happy" Legolas snuffled. "Adar I have some news. I am Pregnant"

Thranduil hugged his son tightly. Congratulating him before offering his hand to Aragorn whoa accepted it shaking the first gesture of friendship the two beings had ever shown. Bound in there love for the sweet elf still crying softly.

"I love you Adar, and I love you Aragorn"

These vows which are was talking about are kinda like becoming God Parents.

Thanks for all the reviews. I REALLY CAN NOT THANK EVERYBODY BUT IF YOU REVIEWED THEN THANKS. And to MSTer I do not hate you I just really do not get Msting.

I really hope you like this chapter and please review.


	5. Missing you and Naneth

****

Disclaimer: The characters are all mine. Wait no there not they belong to someone else drat.

Wow look at how many reviews I have yay. *Does a little dance*

Just so you all know I read my Mst and have to agree with some comments my spelling and Grammar could improve but do not hold that against me it is pretty funny go read it the ling is in my reviews somewhere.

Legolas could hardly remember a time when he felt so happy. All his friends were near. His Adar was in Gondor for a few weeks. His Husband planned to take them on Honeymoon in exactly two weeks. Legolas was on cloud nine, and he planned on staying there forever.

"Legolas would you please wake up I have a meeting in five minutes. It would not create a good impression on the Lords of Rohan to come in and for you to be sleeping in my study on my couch with your head in my lap." Aragorn explained attempting to wake his Husband up at the same time as gently stroking his hair which kept making him fall asleep again.

Rising from the couch and stretching his limbs in a way not unsimilar to a cat. "Well then I will excuse myself to go finish my nap in our quarters." Laying a kiss across Aragorns cheek he walked out of the room meeting the Lords on the way out.

Walking along the corridors that led to his room the elf stopped and turned and headed in a different direction. Approaching a door he knocked and only opened it after the entrance had been permitted.

"Adar I wondered if we could talk of Mirkwood?" Legolas asked as he joined his Father on the balcony outside the room.

"Ion nin of course we could, what do you wish to hear?" At Legolas shrug King Thranduil simply talked about all of Legolas's old friends who he had not seen in two years. "But thanks to Aragorn you will be coming to Mirkwood soon. Your brothers are keen to see you. But I could not wait that long to see my Little Green leaf again."

Blushing Legolas realised that it was getting late and asked his Father to escort him to the evening meal.

The pair walked into the private dining hall which was far smaller than the grand one they had eaten in recently. At the single table within the room Aragorn and the Fellowship already sat. Walking over Legolas kissed Aragorn who stood and helped Legolas to sit. Thranduil sat opposite the couple and the trio talked quietly.

Aragorn looked over at Legolas who had an expression of joy on his face. And after finishing a conversation with King Thranduil on the defences of Mirkwood and Gondor asked, "Why are you so happy Meleth?"

"Remember what I said yesterday bout our child bringing us all closer. Well it has worked. You and Ada are talking like friends not like two people who have been forced together." 

Hearing this Thranduil turned his head from Mithrandir and answered "Legolas , Aragorn and I have always been united in our love for you my son. But I agree this child can do nothing but bring us closer."

"Adar why did you not write back all those times I wrote to you." The joy on the young elf's face was now replaced by grief. Aragorn grasped his Lovers hand and held it firmly stroking the back of it with his thumb.

Thranduil looked upset and shamed. "Legolas if there is anything I can do to make it up to you I will, but in all honesty I was angry at you. For forgetting Mirkwood and living in Gondor for leaving me and your brothers. You look so much like your mother that when I look at you I remember here and with you gone it felt as if she were gone to." Thranduil turned his head so to hide the tears pooling in his eyes.

"Ada I love you I would never desert you or Mirkwood. But my heart lies in Gondor I am needed here, at least I think I am helping people her. But if it helps I miss Naneth to." Legolas stood and walked around the table and hugged hid Father "I will never forget her or Mirkwood!"

The father and son were now the centre of attention until, Merry suddenly coughed loudly and drew the attention away. Throwing his friend a grateful look. Legolas led his father away from the table.

Walking in the Gardens with his father Legolas took them to his and Aragorns private garden.

Flash back

******

"Adar?" Little Legolas walked into the room. "Why is everyone crying? If I ask they tell me to go away, and I want someone to play with."

Thranduil looked at his son at just 500 years old he appeared as a five year old in human terms. "Come here little leaf. Everyone is very sad because your Naneth went away today." Thranduil explained trying to hold back tears.

"When will she be back?" Legolas was confused his Nana had left before but no one had cried then.

"No little leaf she will never come back. She has . . . She has passed onto Mandos, do you remember what I told you about Mandos Halls?"

Suddenly Legolas squirmed out of his fathers hold. "No she promised she would never leave me. I want to go with her, no Naneth.! Thranduil held onto his son with all his power as the Elfling started to cry and sob into his shoulder.

After what seemed like hours Legolas said "I will never leave you Adar"

****** End Flash back

"Do you remember what I told you that day you told me of Naneths leaving?" Legolas questioned at his father nod he continued. "I meant it while I may not be with you in body I am in spirit and always will be. I love you and my brothers. And think in about eight months you will have a grandchild to spoil." At this both elves smiled.

" Have you thought of names yet?" Thranduil asked looking at his son and indicated that they should sit on a bench near by.

"I have not asked Aragorn yet, but I was thinking Eldarion for a boy." Legolas answered resting his head on his fathers shoulder.

"That's nice, but will Aragorn not want to name him something to do with his family?

"I do not know." Legolas yawned and shut his eyes.

Within minutes the little elf was asleep. Gently lifting him the King took him back to the bedroom he shared with Aragorn and lay him on the bed.

"Rest well ion nin. I love you" Leaving the Elf to sleep Thranduil left the room quietly shutting the door behind him. And smiled before going to join the others back in the hall.

Wow another chapter. And thank you again to all those lovely reviews. And if any one gives me really nice review then I will send you lots of love and a cookie, perhaps a ginger bread man, who knows. Now stop reading my rambling and review thank you.


	6. What if i lose him

****

Disclaimer: No they still aren't mine.

Thank you to every one who reviewed my last chapter.

Cookies are on their way to you in the post. If you do not get them within two to three tears then write to the following address and I will send you more.

123 Fake street

Fakes Town

CO8 6YT

"Legolas please stop panicking." We do not leave for at least a week and a half you will have those new clothes."

"But if I do not get them I will have to have hem made in Rohan that would be embarrassing. Asking for maternity clothes would be a huge shame."  
  
Aragorn walked over to his distraught love and pulled him into a hug. "Are you ashamed to be pregnant with our child?" Aragorn asked and at the look on is lovers face he knew he had gone to far.

"How on Middle-earth can you say that. And do you believe it? I am happy but do not want to make people in Rohan uncomfortable. You know they will not all accept our love or our child." Legolas answered not moving from his position of resting against Aragorns chest.

"I know I am sorry, but I promise you will get those clothes, even though you will not need them for months. You are the same size now as you were six months ago." 

Now this was not strictly true. The elf had grown slightly but if you did not know the truth you would simply think that Legolas had put on weight. The truth was he actually looked better for the added weight as he was far to thin to begin with.

At a knock on the door Aragorn stood and opened the entrance to their chambers on the other side was Frodo and Merry. "Master Hobbits how can we help you?" Aragorn asked spying the picnic basket at their feet.

"We were wondering if you and Legolas wished to come on a trip with us. We are going to those gardens you were telling us about yesterday." Merry answered smiling

"And I suppose this trip will involve food." At the Hobbits shrugs Aragorn laughed and continued "Well I for one would love to, and luckily I have the afternoon off so if Legolas will come we will meet you in the entrance hall in a few minutes."

At this the two Hobbits strode off in the direction of the hall, and Aragorn turned to face Legolas who was already readying himself for the trip. Picking up his cloak and pulling on his light shoes the royals stepped out of their room and down the hall following the Hobbits.

Meeting the others the whole group walked slowly out into the afternoon sunshine. Out of the people invited the only ones going were all four Hobbits Gimli and Legolas and Aragorn.

Humming softly Legolas leaned against his Lover until they arrived at one of the gardens which were some of the most elaborate as it had been planted using plants sent by Rivendel and was one that both Legolas and Aragorn loved to spend time their as it reminded them of the time spent as friends years ago.

Spreading a blanket on the floor. Frodo and Pippin walked forward and offered Legolas an arm each. Legolas let himself be led over to the covering and be helped to sit. Aragorn smiled at this submission to help as he was usually independent even whilst Pregnant.

Joining his Husband on the blanket Aragorn let Legolas rest his head in his lap and the two stayed like that for some minutes until Gimli and the Hobbits started to eat. The couple only just having had lunch only accepted a few small pieces of fruit leaving the meats and pies that the hobbits had bought to the others.

After a few hours Aragorn noticed that the fair elf had fallen asleep in his lap.

"Laddie he looks so happy asleep doesn't he?" Gimli questioned after sitting with Aragorn on the floor.

"He does. He was worried to day about the baby showing." Saying this Aragorn ran his hand over Legolas's stomach and smiled at the slightly raised bump there. He smiled.

"He is still young in the eyes of his people. Gimli what if something happens while he is giving birth. I could not survive with out him." Aragorn let a single tear run down his face as it fell of his chin he saw it fall into Legolas's long golden hair and Aragorn moved his hand to stroke the silky strands.

"The Hobbits who had heard this all moved over to the Man Elf and Dwarf.

"You will not have to worry about that." Sam who was usually the shyest of the four Hobbits spoke first. "He will not leave you. He Loves you."

"Aragorn, How will Legolas give birth because . . ." Gimli trailed off not actually knowing what to say.

"Aragorn smiled and said simply he will have to go through labour as any female would but eventually when Lord Elrond says it is time, the baby will be cut out of him." Aragorn remembered when Lord Elrond had informed him of all these thins last night and how shocked he had been. It seemed his friends were just as shocked.

"Do you all mind talking about and elf who is in company as if they wee asleep or something" Legolas was talking even though his eyes were still closed tight. "Anyone would think you were taking behind my back" opening his eyes Legolas smiled at the sight of all his friends peering down at him.

"Now Legolas we really should be getting back to the Palace our fathers wished to dine with us tonight I believe." Aragorn helped Legolas to stand and the Hobbits cleared up from their afternoon of fun and the friends walked back to the palace as the sun set behind them.

"Aragorn do you think that my clothes will be ready on time because if their not . . " Quickly cutting his Husband off Aragorn caught the elf's soft lips under his.

"I will take that as a yes then shall I." Legolas laughed smiling as the friends walked home.

Wow yet another chapter.

People have been saying that I have been updating quickly. I am only doing this because I have nothing better to be doing right now.

Well do you love it, hate it, not really care, whatever REVIEW.


	7. I love him so much

****

Disclaimer: They are not mine. 

I feel off a horse and am blaming the rubbish content of this chapter on that fact.

Hurrying towards the library Legolas knew he was already late.

Bursting into the room the Prince saw that his Father and Lord Elrond were both already there.

Adar, Lord Elrond. I apologise for being late." Legolas swiftly moved over to the cupboard that Aragorn kept in the room and pulled out a bottle of wine, some fruit juice and four goblets. "Estel will be along in a few minutes he has been caught up with some paperwork, I offered to help and that held me up."

Setting the collected items on a table in front of the elven lords. Legolas found that the hands of his father gently guided Legolas over to a large armchair. "Rest child, you must clam down if you wish to stay healthy in your condition."

Lord Elrond poured King Thranduil and himself a glass of wine and Legolas some fruit juice and the three settled down to talk about the past. "Do you remember when you tried to help me with my paperwork ion nin?"

Flash back

******

It had been 50 years since the Queen of Mirkwood had passed on. She had died whilst protecting the life of her youngest son. Her Little Leaf.

"Ada will you play because everyone else says they are busy and I am bored." The elfling said all this in one breath and sounded out of breath by the time he was finished.

"My Little Green leaf I would if I could but I can not play until all these papers are sorted out." Thranduil was sorry because he never had any time to spend with hum any more

******

End Flash back

"I came back after attending a meeting and saw Legolas tipping all my paperwork out of the window and into a pond below and declaring ' Now you can play' "

The two elven Lords burst out laughing. "Saes Ada Do not remind me. My brothers take pleasure in teasing me enough as it is. And if you had not been so busy I would not have been forced to do it." Legolas flashed his father a smile and took a sip of his juice. "Now be nice or I will tell Aragorn you are not to see your grandchild." The threat would have been taken far more seriously if Legolas was not grinning.

"And what makes you think I would do that?" The voice Came from the door and signalled the otherwise silent entry of the King of Gondor. "I think the story is sweet. Little Leaf."

Legolas pouted and replied "It's not fair you all ganging up on me." Tears filled his blue eyes and ran down his cheeks. Both Kings ran over to the blond and hugged him and told him they were sorry. Catching Lord Elronds gaze Legolas smiled and winked at the Lord.

Laughing Lord Elrond started top talk, "That reminds me of something that Estel did"

Flash back

******

"Estel give that back," both of Aragorns brothers were running after the young boy of about five. "Estel that's important." 

The twins were chasing their bother when they both ran into Glorfindel. 

"Pray tell where are you going?" Glorfindel asked.

While the twins were being lectured about running in the house Estel went to Lord Elrond with the papers he had taken from the Twins.

******

End Flash back

"It turned out o be a Wine order form for the village near Rivendel. The twins had decided to change our order and add some shall we sat potent wines to the list." Lord Elrond laughed

Aragorn could not help it and joined in, "The twins were mucking out the stables for weeks, they still have not got me back for telling" the group settled down into their respective seats.

"If I did not know better I would say we where a proper family." Legolas said. It was well known that Lord Elrond and King Thranduil were not on best terms. And that Thranduil was not happy at his Sons choice of Husband.

"You are right Legolas we have been stupid keeping old grudges fresh and alive when we could have been having fun." Thranduil agreed.

The entire group all fell into a comfortable silence. "I feel that if I do not got to bed now I will fall asleep on my feet. Good night Adar, Elrond." Kissing his fathers cheek and giving a mall bow to Lord Elrond. He leant down and placed his mouth onto his lover. "Good night Aragorn. 

"Do you wish an escort?" Aragorn asked preparing to rise. At the shake of Legolas's head Aragorn smiled at his elfs independent nature.

When Legolas had left Aragorn simply said "I love him so much." Looking at Thranduils face Aragorn knew that they would have no more interference in their relationship from the King of Mirkwood.

****

How badly did that chapter suck I apologise. Does anyone know if Eomer was married because I can not find anything in the books or appendixes so if anyone knows can they tell me THANK YOU.

Please Review.


	8. Tunics and Packing

****

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. It's not fair. I want them. 

I really am not sure what I was thinking while writing this chapter, Aragorn and Legolas have an argument. But I am a Fluff writer so it's okay.

Packing. Aragorn had never liked to pack. That was the reason that he had left it to the last minute. Legolas and Aragorn were leaving in the morning for a three month trip around Middle Earth.

For days he had been teasing his Prince about how early he was packing and how methodical he was at folding and putting everything in carefully. Now he wished very much that Legolas was up here helping him rather than down in the court yard saying farewell to his father.

Thranduil was leaving now with the safe knowledge that he would be seeing his son again soon when they visited Mirkwood. The Hobbits had left a few days ago and were heading towards Rivendell with Lord Elrond and the Twins.

Reaching into his wardrobe that was now half empty Legolas having already removed all the clothes he would need for the trip, holding a selected tunic up to himself Aragorn tried to decide whether it was needed.

"Do not pack that one it does not flatter you." Turning suddenly Aragorn saw his Husband standing silently just within the door smiling.

"Your right, I do not know why I keep it I never wear it. How are you, do you feel sick anymore?" Aragorn was concerned as Legolas had been up half the night feeling sick and at times actually being sick.

"Better, I hope that I do not feel this bad while we are travelling." Legolas moved further into the room over to Aragorns packing cases. Picking up several of the items which Aragorn had just put in he re folded them far more neatly and placed them on the bed. "You are hopeless aren't you?"

"Yes, but with you by my side how can I fail. A blush set upon Legolas's cheeks and Aragorn kissed his Lovers nose and the couple continued to pack Aragorns things.

"Aragorn you can not take those clothes they are dirty and not suitable for company to see you in." Legolas announced whilst catching Aragorn trying to put some of his old ranger clothes in the case.

"Why not we are travelling with friends are we not and I wish to be comfortable whilst doing so." Aragorn looked at Legolas with such a ferocity that the fair elf was taken aback.

"I understand that Estel." Legolas tried to keep his tone calm so as to diffuse the situation. "But they are filthy and are damaged," Legolas explained indicating several holes "we can find some simpler clothes for you to wear."

"No. You do not understand you have no idea what it is like for me I am stuck in meetings every day signing bits of paper I am so busy. " Aragorn was getting very annoyed and his voice was steadily rising in volume " While you just sit and talk with friends or mess around in the garden or sit and read you have no responsibilities"

Legolas's normal calm voice rose as he shouted back "How dare you say that to me. I have just as many responsibilities as you. Need I remind you that I hold court every week because you are two busy. I actually spend time with the poorer people trying to help. And most importantly I try to make sure that you are happy and relaxed. And I do all this whilst carrying you child within me." 

Legolas stopped shouting as his voice broke and tears ran down his face as Aragorn took a step forward as if to embrace his love Legolas turned and fled in the direction of the gardens.

Both King and Prince were shocked in a year this was the first time that they had ever argued seriously.

King Elessar knew immediately that what he had said was wrong as son as it had left his mouth. Legolas took upon himself a large number of responsibilities that truly belonged to the King as well as his own.

Moving in the direction that the blond elf had gone he tried to think of how to apologise. What he saw almost broke his heart Legolas was sitting on a stone bench underneath a large Mallorn tree. His head was in his hand s and his entire body was shaking with sobs.

Silently sitting next to his Husband Aragorn gathered the elf into his arms and let him cry into his shoulder.

"Legolas I am so sorry. I never meant anything I said I love you and know that you work hard and I m ever grateful for it.. Please do not cry I am sorry."

"It's okay I know that you did not mean it but I feel so closed in. The walls of our home seem to confine me and I miss the open spaces." at a look from Aragorn he hurriedly continued. "I would never leave here for it is my home but I miss my old home."

Holding the elf the two sat there for what felt like mere minutes, but what in reality turned out to be several hours. The sat simply watching the stars and the moon.

"Come Aragorn we must finish packing if we wish to leave in the morning. I am sure that Gimli and Mithrandir have already retired and it would do us well to follow there example."

"Very well come on." Helping the elf to stand the royal family made there way slowly into the palace.

When they reached their quarters Legolas asked Aragorn to wait for a few moments. Slipping into the room Aragorn waited outside until Legolas granted entry. And there sitting on the bed was three sets of clean clothes made in the style of his old ranger tunics.

"I had these made. I was going to give them to you tomorrow, this is the real reason as to why I did not want you to take your old clothes with us."

Laughing the two finished the packing with Aragorn being more of a hindrance rather than a help.

Settling down to sleep Legolas heard a quiet whisper in his ear "I Love you"

Yay another chapter. I got another flame for the last chapter. It's really funny. You should read it. They say that MPREG makes them sick. So why on earth where you reading a story clearly labelled MPREG.

Duh

Any way please review and Happy Easter.

Love Meisalliam


	9. Dead or Alive

****

Disclaimer: Any one you recognise I don't own. Anything you don't I do.

"Legolas please slow down. I fear that you will fall and your child will be harmed." The riders in the group all heard the Dwarfs wail at his elven friend. The Prince was riding Arod who had been given permanently to him from Eomer as a wedding present last year. And as usual Gimli was riding behind his friend. 

The arrangements for the travelling of the trip had caused great worry and stress for Aragorn. The King of Gondor had tried to convince his four month pregnant Prince Consort to ride in the carriage that had been bought encase anyone needed to ride within. Legolas had refused say that he was pregnant not disabled.

In the end Gimli and Mithrandir had stepped in to fix the situation. Legolas rode in the mornings and in the afternoons sat in the carriage. Luckily he always had company inside in the form of Gimli and often Gandalf and Aragorn would ride inside so that Legolas was not embarrassed about having to be in the carriage.

"But Gimli if I do not get a good ride in now, then I will be far to active this afternoon and you know I can be annoying in that blasted contraption you all seem convinced to keep me in this afternoon." Laughing Aragorn rode up beside his Husband and friend and offered to Gimli to let him ride with him instead of the elf.

As was expected Gimli refused. "No, if I do not stay with this crazy elf then he will fall." Even through their arguing Aragorn knew that there was no one else that the two friends would rather ride with. They were the best of friends.

"Now Legolas could you please slow down slightly. Not all of us are Elves and our horses can not keep up with Arod."

Slowing the speeding stallion, the trio rode back to the main group. As well as the three of them and Mithrandir there was also Eomer and his group of guards and lords and the guards which Faramir had insisted that Legolas and Aragorn took with them. All in all they were a large group and large groups travel slowly.

They had left Gondor three days ago and would be travelling for at least another week before they reached Eomer's kingdom.

The captain of the Gondor guard approached the royals, "MY Lord there is a large clearing up a head that we can stop for lunch in." After having both kings agree the captain went to arrange the stop.

Suddenly the sky which had been grey all day gave a bright flash of Lightning which was followed by a loud peal of thunder. Then the heavens opened and rain hit.

The horses panicked. Many started to bolt. This included Arod. The stallion had never liked thunder and seeing his friends run was to much for the normally stable horse. As he ran he started to rear and buck.

As if in slow motion Aragorn saw this happen and then Gimli fell, being tossed off the back as if he was simply a luggage bag. Legolas shocked suddenly by the startled horse and the loss of Gimli, lost his balance and fell. The last thing Legolas remembered was an endless felling of falling.

"Legolas, please wake up." Aragorn was perched over his pregnant lover. They were sitting in a cave watching the rain continue to fall past the mouth of the cave. Gimli had woken an hour ago but Legolas simply laid there not moving.

The elf started to groan and seemed to be coming round. Mithrandir and Gimli were beside him in seconds as the beautiful blue eyes started to open.

"Estel?" Legolas questioned squinting up at his Husband.

"Yes it's me." Seeing Legolas trying to rise he stopped him, "you have to rest you fell."

Suddenly starting to sound panicking "Aragorn my stomach it hurts, is our baby is it well?"

Gently rubbing his hands across his lovers stomach Aragorn tried to see if there was any problem with the child. "I do not know for sure my love. But I think that they are fine. But you need to rest, I will stay right here." Gimli and Gandalf rose quietly both understanding that the young couple needed to be together.

"You promise you will not leave me?" Legolas questioned in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I will never leave you. Or our child." Aragorn watched as the clear eyes started to dull and the eyelids dropped as the blond prince fell into sleep. "I love you."

The next morning the party carried on their journey. To Aragorns surprise Legolas chose to ride in the carriage for the entire day. Legolas refused to let any one sit with him. Gimli was sharing Aragorns horse.

"He blames himself for the fall." Gimli stated to Aragorn. "He thinks that the child has died. I t has not, has it?" Gimli seemed to suddenly realise the child that he was to be uncle to cold already have passed on.

"Honestly Gimli I do not know. I can not find any sign that the child is either alive or dead." Aragorn replied tears pooling in his eyes.

Suddenly there came a cry from the carriage that was behind them. Quickly turning the horse ion it's forehand Aragorn raced to his lovers side. Stopping the carriage and his horse Aragorn joined the prince inside.

The tears that ran down the elf's face told Aragorn all he needed to know. Gathering the elf into his arms Aragorn whispered to his sobbing Husband "It's fine. I love you we will try again. This does not change our love."

"No Aragorn no. You do not understand. The child they move. I can fell them. They are alive." Laughing joyfully . Aragorn lay his hand over his lovers stomach and could feel the gentle movements of the child within. The child was alive.

****

I do not care if it is to early for the child to be moving. This is fiction and elven pregnancies are different.

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. And to everyone who has told me to ignore flames. I do not really care about them and it makes it look like I have more reviews.

I apologise for every single Spelling, grammar mistake and any other mistake. I do re-read my stories but I can never see mistakes. Please review. If I manage 100 reviews by chapter 10 I will let reviewers choose the sex and name of the child.. So review please. Thank you.

Love 

Meisalliam


	10. Twice as Nice

****

Disclaimer: The are mine and all mine. Wait no I want them to be mine but they belong to J.R.R.Tolkien. And hoe grateful we are that he created them. Although he is probably turning in his grave that I have made his characters gay and pregnant.

Finally Legolas fell asleep, after alternating between crying and laughing for several hours. Aragorn left the elf to sleep and went to tell the news to their friends who were outside.

Scanning the clearing they had stopped for the night in he saw Gimli and Gandalf standing just inside the tree line. Running over to them Aragorn practically shouted once within range, "They are alive. Legolas can feel them moving. Everything is well."

Gimli practically cheered at the news. All though he would never admit it he had been worried for the life of his friends child. "Well that's . . . Wait did you say they?" Gimli questioned.

"Yes Legolas can feel two children within him." Aragorn did not think the grins on his friends faces could get any bigger until they heard this and the dwarf nearly threw himself into the arms of his friend and they both rejoiced.

"Well well it seems we have a reason to celebrate," Mithrandir was smiling and he led both man and dwarf to beside the fire. "If you both stay here I will go fetch our elf and we can be happy." Leaving the two friends who were still talking. Gandalf made his way into the carriage that had been stopped near the boarder of their camp, Mithrandir did not fail to notice the six men standing guard of the carriages precious cargo.

Stepping in the Wizard saw the elf curled up on his side his hands laying on his slightly swollen stomach with a large smile on his face. Walking up alongside the seat doubling for a bed the Wizard crouched down to be on eye level with the sleeping beauty. "Legolas you need to wake up now!" No response.

Shaking the elf was out of the question because it would put him in danger of falling. "Legolas wake up." More forcefully this time. Finally of about ten minutes of pleading and ordering for the elf to wake he did.

Gently rubbing his eyes and stretching Legolas looked blearily at his friend. "I have heard the news Legolas. Twins." 

Legolas's face broke out into wide smile and his hands went back to gently rubbing his middle. "I know. I never thought I would be able to have one child yet alone two." Legolas threw his arms around the wizard and they embraced.

"It seems like only yesterday that you were born. Green Leaf you were called and you have brought new life to anyone and everyone you have meet and now you will have your own children." The pair smiled as Legolas stood up and looked into a mirror in the carriage. After seeing his dishevelled state and tried to straighten his hair and clothes.

Offering the elf his arm the wizard led the Prince down the steps of the carriage and outside into the late afternoon sunshine. Seeing their Prince Consort emerge from the Carriage the Gondor guards started to cheer and clap. All of them having heard the news of the twins from Aragorn.

"My Prince" started the captain of the guard "We all wish to convey to you and to King Elessar how happy we are that both you and your children are safe." Legolas smiled and nodded graciously, pretending not to notice the slightly stressed way the "Children" was said.

Walking over to his husband they hugged and kissed to the cheers of everyone in the camp. Blushing Legolas sank onto the ground flanked either side by Gimli and Aragorn.

King Eomer came and joined them and all the friends started to talk. It was not until later when they were about to eat their evening meal when Legolas suddenly remembered something. "Eomer is Arod well. I have not seen him amongst the other horses and I am worried that there is something you do not tell me?" Legolas questioned feeling guilty tat Arod had slipped his min up to now.

"Legolas there is no easy way to tell you this but Arod bolted after you fell and we could not find him. I fear that he is lost." Eomer admitted lowering is eyes not able to match the penetrating glare of the Mirkwood elf.

"Oh that is well then. He will come back when he is needed." All the people around the fire were amazed at the Elf Princes lack of concern over his horse. That is all except Gimli.

"He's right that dratted horse always manages to make it's way back to the crazy elf." Gimli stated smiling at his friend.

"Aragorn there is something that I feel we need to talk about, I will be riding in that dratted Carriage for the entire journey from now on. I know that is what you wanted to begin with and my foolishness almost killed our children and I will. Not be so stupid again." Legolas announced to all but silently seeking the approval of one person only.

"I think that. That is a very good idea. And please do not blame yourself for what happened Meleth. It could have happened at anytime. If you had not fallen then we would not know that you had twins growing inside of you right now. I love you." Kissing the tip of Legolas's nose Aragorn grasped his lovers hand and they lay down on the slightly damp grass from the earlier rain and started up at the never ending galaxy of stars above him. 

Aragorn smiled as his husband started to sing softly beside him. Laying his rough lips onto Legolas's soft ones they started to kiss with a slow undeniable passion and love that made there friends embarrassed to watch. Silently they all stood and went to their own sleeping rolls and all of them drifted off into the world of sleep.

Legolas and Aragorn remained awake for a while longer alternating between kissing and just simply watching the stars. "Aragorn do you think our children will be girls or boys?"

"I do not know and honestly I do not care as long as they are healthy and we are happy and you are well I will be happy." And at these words they both left this reality to dream of their children and their love.

****

Well what do you think. And remember if you lovely people remember to review and if by the time I post chapter 11 I have 100 reviews the sex and Names of the children will be up to you. (Any really stupid names will be ignored and I will be angry and will give Legolas a miscarriage. Actually I could not do that because it would be mean.)

Please review and I will be happy.

Reviews = Happy Writer Quick update

No Review = Un Happy Writer No update for a long time.


	11. An attack and illness

****

Disclaimer: They still do not belong to me. I ma looking into buying the rights so if you want to lend me a couple of million you can share them.

I am really pleased with myself. I have tried to actually put a plot into this chapter and the story will be a t.b.c.

Well I reached my 100 Reviews. That means I will except suggestions for names and I already have some wicked ones. If the name is in elvish can you include a translation.

The mornings sun rose slowly and steadily up into the sky. The night watchmen went round waking the rest of the guards. And as soon as the sun lay across Legolas's eyes he woke and with him woke King Elessar.

Standing and quickly running into the surrounding wood Legolas received several funny looks from the guards. Aragorn followed his Husband.

Gimli and Gandalf who had slept near the woods edge were awoken by the two figures rushing silently into the woods. Looking at each other and making a decision they followed. When the pair came upon the lovers Legolas had seemed to recover from his momentary bout of Morning sickness and looked embarrassed.

"Sorry I did not mean to wake any of you !" Legolas apologized blushing. Gathering his Elf into his arms Aragorn told him to stop being silly and the four started to walk back to camp. When the elf suddenly tensed they al stopped. "Yrch. They are near." The silence that followed enveloped the group. 

"Run back to camp." Aragorn yelled and all four did. Aragorn was in the lead followed closely by Legolas who's normally graceful run as hampered somewhat by the bump starting to grow. Gimli was behind the elf stumbling over every single tree root and finally Gandalf guarding the rear of their small group.

"Orcs, orcs are near." Aragorn arrived in the camp yelling instructions at his men to get their weapons and to defend the supplies. Looking at Legolas the pair had an argument without saying a word. All emotions clearly visible in their eyes.

Aragorn wanted Legolas to hide and not to fight. Legolas refused to be treated like a maiden. Finally they reached an agreement Legolas would stay in the treetops using his bow and not have any physical contact. 

This agreed the elf jumped up into the tree and settled in a branch that gave him a clear view of the entire clearing.

Aragorn after seeing his lover to safety removed Anduril from it's holder and checked with his men. When suddenly Orcs started to pour out of the forest. Over a hundred against twenty. Their chances looked slim. But then again Helms Deeps odds had been worse.

With a war cry Aragorn started to fight for is life and the life of his husband and children. Around him several orcs had fallen from arrows shot by the elf hidden amongst the branches. Turning his full attention back to the matter at hand the man saw several of his men fall under the weapons of the orcs.

"My Lord we can not hold them we must escape." Several of the guards had already shouted this but there was no way to escape. Aragorn knew that they could win this fight.

Aragorn continued to fight. Surrounding him formed a circle of dead orc bodies and yet still more came. To his left he could hear Gimli counting aloud how many he had killed. 

Granted a temporary reprise from the killing he checked on the status of the others. Eomer looked to be tiring but Aragorn knew that he would continue from past experiences. Gimli seemed to be having fun and Mithrandir was holding his own. That left . . . "Legolas" The elf prince had ventured down to the lower branches of the tree to try to collect some of his spent arrows. One of the foul beasts had hold of him by the ankle and Legolas was too busy trying to keep his balance to kill it by using his knifes.

Un sheathing his throwing knife from his boot he threw with all his might and save the one he loved by hitting the orc in the back killing on impact and leaving Legolas with nothing but a scratch.

But by saving his heart he had doomed himself. An Orc attacked his unprotected left side and slashed at his side with an evil weapon. Then orc died by a final swing of the Kings sword.. Slowly the battle ended the men winning but still suffering losses.

"Estel" Legolas shouted desperately running over to his lovers side and trying to staunch the flow of blood from the deadly wound. Mithrandir came and said a spell of healing over the unconscious man.

"Legolas come." Gimli led the distraught elf away from the man. "Are you well. Were you injured" The Dwarf asked 

"I am fine please is he well?" He begged of the wizard who came to join them. Legolas's tear streaked face looked miserable.

"He will be. I have done all I can. He will live but he will be weak and unwell for many days. Thank the Valor he is half elf or he would be dead. He has not the healing powers of an elf but he will heal quicker than a man." The wizard explained gently hugging the elf and stroking his hair. "And yes Legolas you may go see him."

Standing the blond approached the side of his hurt husband and knelled, gently brushing a few strands of dark hair from the mans face, he bent and kissed the relaxed lips. Just brushing them with his mouth.

Then not uttering a single cry, the prince fainted and fell across the chest of his unconscious lover. The scratch from the orc came from a poisoned blade.

****

Well that's it chapter eleven done and dusted. Now I want reviews which include ideas for names and what sex you want the kids. I kinda like the idea of one boy and one girl what do you think.

Please Review

Love 

Meisalliam


	12. Injuries and names

****

Disclaimer: They ain't mine.

Two of the names I have received are in this chapter. I like them so they may be the names that I use finally. You think you could do better then you suggest some.

Seeing the elf collapse from the other side of the camp Gimli and Gandalf ran over to their friends. Rolling Legolas off Aragorn the pair immediately checked for injuries.

"Was Legolas hurt?" Mithrandir asked trying to find a cause for the elf's sudden faint. 

"He said he was fine. I asked him and he said he was not uninjured." Gimli answered. "Look, on his lower leg a scratch." Gimli noticed that the wound was oozing a black substance.

"Gandalf examined the wound and pronounced t poisoned. Calling over tot the guards to fetch the Kings healing herbs. "They need to get to Edoras we can not help them properly out here. Aragorns wound still bleeds it needs proper care and Legolas needs the poison out of his system but I can not do that safely here." Applying Atheleas (A/N How do I spell that?) on to Legolas's leg and trying to get the unconscious Man to drink a healing tea. "If we do not get them there soon they along with their children will die."

"Then we leave now, to Edoras." The entire camp packed up and then the two much loved royals were placed side by side in the carriage they both hated to ride in. Gimli and Gandalf sat with them praying to the Valor to spare them.

"Gandalf do you remember the time that Aragorn arranged that picnic for Legolas for his birthday?" Gimli questioned determined to break the deathly silence that had fallen in the moving carriage.

"Yes Legolas was so happy that day. It was about two months after their marriage was it not." Gandalf replied the conversation becoming more and more stressed as the conversation carried on in this manner.

Until Aragorn began to stir. "Aragorn lay still." Gandalf told the injured King. Aragorn complied. What the wizard could not stop was Aragorn looking around and the King seeing the Prince. Legolas pale complexion look ghostly in the light and Aragorn gasped.

"No, Gandalf Gimli what is wrong with him will he live?" Aragorn questioned desperately.

"If you settle and we get to Edoras quickly everything will be fine with Legolas and the children. Now Rest." Gandalf spoke in a tone that Aragorn knew better than arguing with. So laying back Aragorn fell into a fitful sleep full of dreams of Legolas.

Dream

******

A two small children ran out onto a balcony towards their parents. One chasing the other. "Naneth, save me" shouted a dark haired boy "Laireloth cheated she opened her eyes and saw where I was hiding." The young boy said indignantly. The blond haired elf scooped his son into his arms.

"Elastaldo, you are five you know better than to tell tales on your sister." The man standing beside his husband said picking up the young girl clinging to his legs.

The children were the perfect mix of both their parents. Both had brown hair like their father but it was straighter than his morn like their Naneth. Their eyes were a sparking blue with grey tints which gave them a mysterious quality. Their ears were a strange shape, not quite pointed like their Naneth but not quite as round as their fathers.

"Elastaldo, you know better than to tire you Naneth," the King aid indicating to the young boy who was squirming in his Naneths arms "Especially as he is Pregnant again, with your baby brother or sister."

Saying this both children released themselves from the arms of their parents and started to chase one another again. Arm in arm the two parents walked in from the balcony and sat on a couch simply watching their family around them.

The royal family of Gondor was happy and content

******

End Dream

Immediately side by side the married couple jerked awake.

"Elastaldo and Laireloth" were the only words that passed the lips of the injured couple before they both sank back into a happy and content sleep.

Their friends sitting beside them gave each other quizzical looks. Before settling back to watch and guard their friends.

Days later they arrived in Edoras having rode hard for several days without rest in order to ensure the lives of their friends and rulers the company were exhausted.

The royals were taken to the healing wing and both were taken care of.

Dream

******

"Legolas where are you?" Aragorn came onto the same balcony that years ago their family had spent many happy evenings with each other. "Love why do you cry?"

Legolas's pale face was stained with tears that seemed to run into each other making a continuous flow of misery. "They re all gone." The royal family had just celebrated the marriage of the Youngest princess of Mirkwood to a lord of Rohan. Not only the youngest princess but the youngest of the four children of The King and Prince Consort of Gondor.

"They are not gone. They have simply started a new part of their lives,. They love us still and we will still be a huge part of their lives." Aragorn tried to convince his Husband.

"But they are not immortal like you and I one day we will lose them forever." Stopping his tears the elf took and deep breath and continued "But that is not this day, this day we dance." The elf laughed and grabbed his Husband of thirty years had and the pair started to dance to the music floating from the great hall below.

******

End Dream

"Gimli they will both live. They are well and simply need rest." The wizard and Dwarf were so happy. Their friends would survive. 

But there was one question on both of their lips would the children be well?

****

Dun dun duhhhhhhhhhh!

Were the dreams just that dreams or were they the future.

Who knows? No I am serious I don't, I am running out of ideas sdo the next few chapters may be pure fluff.

Love

Meisalliam


	13. Piece by bloody piece

Disclaimer: No they are not mine yet. I am working on it.

Wow look up at all the reviews I am receiving. I received a very nice flame. That said that Legolas was acting like a girl in chapter one. I would like to say. Well duh. He is pregnant. It's kind of hard to act macho hard if you are pregnant. Plus for those who have read my other stories will know. I have author magic. This gives me the power to change any thing that I want in my world. *Starts to sing* it's a kinda magic.

Well stop reading this intro and read the story.

"Well?"

"Have patience Legolas."

"Are they well."

"Legolas stop asking until I am finished." Gandalf scolded the elf making Legolas feel like a 500 year old elfling again. Gandalf had been prodding and poking Legolas's swollen stomach for over half an hour and Legolas was growing increasingly impatient.

Finally Mithrandir told the anxious parents that there seemed to be no lasting damage to the children or to Legolas. "You must take it easy Legolas. I will not risk you again." Aragorn told his Husband. "I told you to stay in that tree. You promised me that you would not leave it's safety. You are to blame for endangering our children." Aragorns voice started calm but rose with anger and frustration. Legolas paled. His Lover had never been so angry with him before.

Not trusting himself to say anything Legolas fled away from Aragorn and into the gardens of Edoras. Sitting on the ground Legolas lowered his head into his hands and sobbed. The tears flowing down his cheeks continued to run until Legolas felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking around Legolas found himself face to face with Gimli.

Sitting next to the crying prince, the Dwarf lay his hand on Legolas's back and rubbed it gently. Leaning his head onto Gimli's shoulder Legolas started to calm down.

"Gimli why did he shout. I know it was my fault that he, I and our children nearly died but I was only trying to help?" to this Gimli had no answer so the pair sat in silence, each being calmed by the others presence.

Eventually Gimli left Legolas to look at the stars on his own. Legolas heard the footsteps of a man come from behind him. "Aragorn I am sorry for endangering our children. But I will . . ." Legolas as cut off by the man shoving a gag into his mouth and a blindfold over his eyes.

"I am nit Aragorn." A rough voice said as the mystery man lifted the elf up and carried him off in an unknown direction. Legolas tried to call out but the gag muffled any noise that he actually managed to make.

In the palace and the rooms that had been given to the royal family of Gondor Aragorn sat and thought of what he had said that afternoon, oblivious to what was happening to his husband in the gardens.

"Gandalf do you think that he will forgive me. What I said was horrible. It was not his fault I was just so worried about our children that I did not think." Aragorn spoke in a rush without topping for breath. Mithrandir simply smiled and let the King vent his feelings towards him.

"Aragorn he loves you more than life itself he will forgive you because of that.." Gandalf replied .

There was a knock on the door and the two occupants turned there heads to the wooden entrance, granting entry Aragorn stood expecting it to be Legolas. Instead a servant entered. "My Lords King Eomer asks that you and your friends will join him for evening meal in an hour."

Aragorn replied that they would be there before adding to himself "Hopefully all of us."

Back in the gardens the kidnapper had met up with two other men, one of which now had Legolas thrown over his shoulder as they carried him into the town. Once there they had to hide from the guards and finally arrived at a house. 

They crept inside and threw Legolas into a spare room. They tied his arms behind his back and tied his feet together and to a ring placed on the wall. He had no chance to escape. They told him that thy would remove the blindfold if he promised to be good.

Legolas knew this was a bad sign. By removing the blindfold it meant that he would see them. If he knew who they were chances were he would not be left alive to identify them.

After removing the cover from his eyes, one took out a dagger and advanced on the elf. Legolas started to panic.

"Do not worry pretty one, we are not going to hurt you. Yet." Grabbing hold of Legolas's hair he sliced off one of the warrior braids that Legolas had worn since the day that he had joined the boarder patrols of Mirkwood. 

The braids were of importance and Legolas shed a single tear at the lose of it. The men laughed at this show of emotion. "Say night night little elf, it's time to sleep." Saying this the tallest man brought his swords blunt side down on Legolas's head and knocked him unconscious.

Back at the palace Aragorn had got ready and as heading to the hall alone. Legolas still had not turned up. Gimli had told him that Legolas simply needed time on his own to work things out. Arriving at he hall Aragorn sat next to Eomer and his wife Lorindel. **(A/N No idea what her name is. Yet more author magic.) **

Suddenly a messenger burst into the room. The messenger was a young boy. The kind which would take any job going to simply help their poor family.

"My Lords I am sorry for interrupting but I have an urgent message for King Elessar." The boy approached the men cautiously and handed an envelope to the king and backed a way again. Inside was a short message.

__

King Elessar

We have your Husband. He will not live long unless you agree to our demands. First you will renounce you claim to the throne of Gondor. Second you will give control of your country to us.

So you know that we are serious every day that goes past you will receive a letter and we will give your Queen back piece by bloody piece. 

Looking into the envelope, Aragorn saw the small braid of golden hair. One end starting to unravel where it had been cut. Dropping the letter Aragorn collapsed back into his chair and started too cry.

Else where Legolas woke up and seeing the dark room he was held in he felt his children move within him and he started to cry in desperation.

I am so sorry. Poor Legolas. This was going to be a nice fluffy chapter with a lot of cuddling. Well that did not work my stupid fingers wrote a different story than the one I wanted. I have no control.

I received a review saying that I have told the names to soon. I wanted to explain this. I never said that the twins in the dream were these twins did I. And I also said that Legolas and Aragorn had four children. That'll keep you guessing.

I would like everyone to show their support of MPREG by reviewing this story as people have said that it is sick I just want to show more people like than not.


	14. What to do

****

Hi next chapter coming up, but first I have to say something.

Dear Sami and all other people who like to criticise and flame my stories.

What the hell are you doing reading them if you do not like them. I have had far more reviews saying that they like them than you and a few others who do not. You reviewed chapter 12 and did not like it yet you still read and reviewed chapter 13. What is the point. And I Have read the book. But when writing the chapters I did not have it with me as I have leant it to someone so they to can enjoy the book. So do not criticise before you know the story. You obviously like Lord of the Rings, so why not try writing a fic yourself. So if you really have nothing better to do than send flames I suggest you get a hobby. Something like taking a long walk of a short plank.

Love

Meisalliam

Sorry had to say that. Now here's the story for the people that like it. I will write again. This is a SLASH story and MPREG if you do not, like these things do not read. Okay

The heart felt scream of "NO" from the King made all the Lords of Rohan look up from their meal. The King was furiously reading the piece of paper that he had just received. Gimli and Mithrandir walked over to the distraught King. Whilst Gimli tried to calm the ex-ranger Mithrandir read the letter.

He paled and led both Gimli and Aragorn away indicating to King Eomer that he should follow.

In the town by Edoras, Legolas was knelling on the floor. The rope around his left ankle and attached to the wall allowed Legolas to walk about three meters from the wall n any direction. 

The morning sickness which had been amazingly calm up to now was again rearing it's ugly head. He could not help but be sick in one corner. The smell of it to his sensitive nose only made him feel worse.

His stomach hurt and he could feel the children moving within him. He hoped Aragorn came soon e could not stand another day and night like this.

"We must do something. Get your soldiers to search every single house in Rohan if they have to. My Husband is nearly five months pregnant. He should be by my side taking it easy to being kidnapped and hurt." Tears formed in the King of Gondors eyes.

Eomer looked at Aragorn. "What are you talking about? Legolas is in the gardens somewhere that is what Gimli said." Eomer replied truly puzzled.

"Legolas has been kidnapped. Gandalf explained slowly. "The letter Aragorn received was from the kidnappers. And before you ask we know they have him because they sent this." Gandalf held up the single thin dishevelled braid. 

The sight of the hair made Aragorn hiccup as he tried to stop crying. "We have to find him. He needs me."

Legolas was singing quietly to himself and his unborn children. The guards outside the room he was chained in kept shouting at him to be quiet and to stop singing. But if Legolas stopped then he knew he would simply dissolve into sobs and would make more noise so he kept going.

The door swung open and slammed onto the wall behind it. The three men who had originally taken Legolas from where he felt safe came through the door. Each one was wearing the colours of Gondor and were carrying swords given to the most advanced warriors of Gondors army. One held a sharp dagger that shone with reflected light that was coming through the door.

The man with the dagger an the knife up and down Legolas's cheek letting him feel the cool metal next to his heated skin. He then gently ran the knifes point over the elf's nose and towards his left ear.

"Look at the nice little point, you have at the top of your ear. How sweet." The evil men laughed. "but you are supposed to be a Queen of men. Your ears give you away." Saying this the man gave one cruel swipe with his knife and Legolas ear started to spill blood. The tip falling to the dirt encrusted floor. 

Legolas gave a cry of pain and despair. His ear like any elf's was especially sensitive to stimulants and chopping it off was about as painful as it could get.

Sobbing Legolas's tears ran down his face and pooled on his chin. Making the prince look at him the men simply laughed and did the same to his right ear. Making sure that they collected some of his blood on a piece of cloth and both bits of small flesh the men left the trembling elf laying on the floor.

The Kings of Rohan and Gondor were both organising the troops to enter the town around the village and looking at maps of the area trying to find the most probable area that someone could be hiding the Prince in.

A knock came on the door. One of the Captains of Edoras entered and handed Aragorn a brown envelope silently. Inside was another letter.

****

My Lord

How are you? Because your precious Queen is sitting in a cell right now crying over the pain he feels.

Look inside the envelope at the bottom. That piece of fabric is soaked in the blood of your husband. Now the question to ask yourself is where did the blood come from.

I 'll tell you. Your little elf now has normal ears. Open the fabric and you will find the extra that we had after remodelling the little elf.

Remember our demands. Who knows what we send next.

Aragorn drooped the letter and picked up the piece of cloth stained brown with dry blood. Unwrapping it slowly he saw two triangles of flesh fall out and onto his lap. He leapt up and started to advance on the captain who had delivered the letter and started screaming at him.

"Who delivered it and why did you let them go? Why?" Aragorn was getting worked up. He did not know what to do. He could not let Gondor go into the hands of the enemy but he could not let Legolas be hurt further. He calmed down slightly at the feeling of Mithrandir hand on his shoulder.

Gimli's gruff voice broke through his thoughts "We will get him back, alive and wel. . ." Gimli trailed off knowing that Legolas would not be well when they saw him again.

****

Aw poor Legolas. I ask again for every person out there who love Mpreg AND Slash and thinks that the Movies and books should be re done to end up with Legolas and Aragorn together should review. (We will have to talk to Orland and Viggo about that. They may not want to do that type of scene. Who knows.)

Love

Meisalliam

P.S

I apologise for my rant at the beginning but I feel that I have to do this and I hope you are not angry at me. *Smiles and blows kisses to nice reviewers Scowls and ignores evil flamers*


	15. You can not give up

****

Disclaimer: They are not mine.

Guten Tag. Wie Gehts?. Ich bin nicht schlect. Yeah German. (I am not German)

Read and review as usual and thanks for all the positive reviews which I received they were really lovely. Thanks.

"Aragorn please reconsider. You can not give these people Gondor." Eomer was pleading with Aragorn to reconsider the decision that he had made earlier this morning after receiving the latest envelope. This one containing a larger piece of fabric coated in blood and another large lock of hair from his husbands head.

"What do you suggest I do. Let them hurt and kill Legolas. I can not do that. I love him I will not let him suffer." Aragorn was getting more and more worried. I t had been three days since the kidnapping of the Prince Consort of Gondor.

Gandalf walked forward and said simply "Give them one more day Aragorn, one more day to find him and then give in. Do not give Legolas no credit, he is a warrior and will not easily break." Gimli stepped forward to show his support. Suddenly a man came through the door. 

"We have found the house he is being held in my Lords. We have it under surveillance and await orders." Aragorn jumped up and the four people (two men, a dwarf and a wizard) walked into the main hall where the soldiers of both Gondor and Rohan were told to await orders.

Meanwhile back in the house on the boarder of Edoras Legolas was feeling worse and worse, he had been given nothing to eat or drink and he was starting to feel extremely hungry. The men came back into the room. They had visited several times. Not only had they come to take something formulism but they had come in at meal times and had tempted him with their fruits and water offering Legolas a chance. If he agreed to lay with them then he could feed. 

So far Legolas had refused but he was reconsidering hi refusal now. The men walking in were again holding the knife which so far had robbed him of two chunks of hair and his ear tips. The ears still hurt. The skin had healed thanks to elvish healing but there was no way that unless Gandalf could help he would be able to fix his ears.

Legolas started to sob. The men advanced on the elf. "You had better hope that your husband gives us Gondor. Or the next thing he gets is one of your children slightly premature but hopefully you will survive having it ripped from you."

Legolas gasped unbelieving that someone could be so evil. Evil enough to threaten an unborn child. Legolas looked at them undisguised contempt in his eyes. He spat towards the men. The largest of which came forward and pulled Legolas head back by his hair and pressed his lips towards the elf and forced his tongue into the elf's mouth. Yelling as the blond prince bit his tongue.

A fourth man that Legolas had not seen before came running into the room. "My Lords the Rohan and Gondor armies are outside the house. They are yelling for surrender." The fourth man was on his knees in front of the leader who kicked the man and yelled at the other two to untie the elf. Dragging him up by his hair he led Legolas out of the door and into the main room of the house. The one that led onto the street.

Outside the house the Kings of both Gondor and Rohan were standing by ready to kill any one who emerged from the house who was not surrendering. Aragorn was getting worried about the lack of response that they were having from the men inside. 

Suddenly there was a yell from the window of the hose. "Back away and let us leave and you can have the elf." The men inside were obviously desperate they were willing to trade anything if they could live. If they did not escape the men would be executed.

"Let Legolas out and we will treat your case with unbiased eyes. We will go easy on you." Eomer shouted back. Looking at Aragorn who looked as if he was ready to break into the house and strangle every single man in that house. 

Then the wooden door opened. Out came two men holding Legolas in front of them as a shield. Legolas looked awful. Blood ran down either side of his face from his ears. His hair was both dirty and messy. Legolas was missing several large clumps of hair one from the side of his face and one from the back. He was pale and tear tracks marked his skin.

Aragorn was appalled at the appearance of his husband and simply wanted to throw himself at the elf and hg him. What stopped him were the two knifes pointed at Legolas. One was at his throat and one at his swollen stomach.

Looking straight at Legolas face, he saw a slight wink and a raise of his eye brows. He acknowledged the gestures with a small nod of his head. Then as Aragorn shouted now. Legolas kicked out behind me and jerked himself away from his captors.

He received a slight cut to his throat and clutched his hand to his neck. Aragorn threw his knife at one of the men. The archers of Gondor seeing their Prince free. Soot arrows at the people who had been threatening their Prince.

All four men were killed. Legolas collapsed through lose of blood through the cut on his neck. The last thing that he remembered was strong hands catching him before he hit his head on the hard ground then there was darkness.

Well no more Legolas mutilation which I think is a good thing. The kiddies managed to stay in Legolas stomach. I am actually feeling really scared right now. I have a German Oral exam tomorrow at 2:10 in the afternoon. I am asking for reviews to bring me luck and for all you wonderful people to be thinking of me at this time. A minute silence at this time would be great.

See you all soon

Love

Meisalliam


	16. Recovery

****

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Because I am not J.R.R.Tolkien. Plus what I do with his characters would probably have him spinning in his grave.

Yay I passed my Exam. Only another hundred to go and I am free. (Until next year anyway) 

I want to send a personal thank you out to Mellon. They will know why and agree. Thanks for your silent support it means a lot.

Aragorn was hovering around the bed which held his lover. The healers were continuously shooing him out of the room only to have the King sneak back in. In the end they had agreed to let him stay if he did not get in the way. The healers were putting bandages over Legolas's neck attempting to sop the bleeding. Thankfully it had eventually slowed to an ooze.

Whilst the healers were doing this, Gandalf and Gimli were trying to find a spell or potion in Edoras's Library that would help Legolas's ears which was looking a sorry state. 

"Have you found anything at all which will help him?" Gimli asked desperately, it hurt him to see his best friends in the world so hurt. Legolas's usually fine features were marred by small cuts and bruises that the kidnappers had given him. Aragorn was upset over both the condition of Legolas and the threat to the children.

"Nay there seems to be nothing. I am sure that when Legolas wakes he will not be upset over his ears, it is Aragorn. He already blames himself and this will be a constant reminder. The two sat there until, Eomer came into the room.

"He has awoken." They did not have to ask who.

"Legolas, please I beg of you eat a little more." Aragorn was at his wits end. Legolas had been awake for a few hours and had refused more than a mouthful of bread and water to eat. The thin elf looked ill. 

"Aragorn I can not. I feel sick after just that mouthful. " Legolas replied weakly. "I will eat more. Just give me time. Gandalf sad that it would take time for me to adjust." Legolas's eyes started to droop. 

Kissing Legolas's forehead Aragorn stood. "rest well, my Darling." Sneaking from the room so as to not wake up the blond beauty laying on the bed.

Meeting the others in the hall outside the room. "Can you do anything Gandalf. His ears are all small and scared. He looks so weak." The man started to cry No sound came from the man just simple tears rolling down his cheeks. The first time he had let himself cry since Legolas had been caught.

"I can not promise that I will find something, but I will keep looking my friend. But is it you or Legolas who is most upset by what has happened?" Mithrandir asked, trying to look straight into the lowered Kings eyes.

Ignoring the wizard Aragorn removed himself from their company and back into the healing room. The friends left standing silently all shrugged no one knowing what to do about their friends.

Moving over to Legolas's side Aragorn sat down and picked up one of the pales elf's hands and rubbed it though in his trying to put some colour back into the elf.

"My Legolas. How could you have gone off like that. It is all my fault, if we had not argued then you would not have been in the garden and you would not have been taken. Or if they had got you anyway then I should have given Gondor up, it would have saved your hair and your ears." The man started to sob again.

"Really Estel, you are the one person that I thought would not wallow in self pity." Legolas had awoken at the start of Aragorns confession. Legolas's eyes were still clothed by the eye lids were flickering showing signs of them opening.

Aragorn jumped at the sound of his elvish name and the sound of the love of his life talking to him, almost scolding him. "But it is my fault that you were hurt."

"Do not be ridiculous, it is not your fault. It was those men that hurt me not you. You saved me. Ii love you and could never blame you for anything, please do not blame yourself." Legolas pleaded. When Aragorn did not respond Legolas carried on "if you stop blaming yourself I will eat more." Legolas joked. This caused Aragorn to smile.

Aragorn raised Legolas's hand to his lips and gently kissed each finger tip and the knuckles. "It's a deal, my love."

Picking up the tray of food beside Legolas's bed Aragorn picked up a strawberry from the fruit plate and held it to his husbands lips. Legolas accepted it gratefully and kissed the rosy red lips.

The two sat there talking quietly for a while Legolas taking small bites of food from Aragorn who did not push Legolas.

The two were eventually joined by both Gimli and Gandalf and the four friends sat and talked. Legolas continuously drifted in and out of sleep but the others ignored this knowing that Legolas would not want pity.

Eventually Gimli and Gandalf left the lovers alone. Legolas suggested that Aragorn go to their usual chambers for the night but he refused. Gently climbing on to the bed he lay beside Legolas. Legolas felt completely safe for the first time in days and Legolas sighed and yawned and rested his head on Aragorns chest. Whispering "I love you" Legolas went to asleep.

Aragorn looked down at the Angel in his arms. No matter what he was told he knew that he would never deserve the blessing that he received the day Legolas and he fell in love. He also knew that he would never ever forgive himself for letting Legolas get hurt and he would protect Legolas for the rest of his life. 

He replied to the slumbering elf "I love you to." Laying a slight kiss on the golden hair he fell asleep.

Well what do you think. I promised that there was fluff a coming. I kinda need ideas. Should I skip ahead and have them leaving Edoras or do you want a bit more time with Eomer. I want to know what you thing.

Review

Love

Meisalliam


	17. I am scared

****

Disclaimer: They are not mine. When are you people going to realise this. 

Slightly Angst slight fluff. Nice mix.

"Aragorn, I love you, and I want us to send time together, honestly I do. But if you do not leave me alone for five minutes before dinner, I will do something that we will both later regret." Legolas scowled at the sight of his husband pretending to clean the room whilst making sure Legolas was well. 

"Legolas what are you talking about. I am simply picking up these tunics that I accidentally dropped here five minutes ago." Aragorn knew that his pretence had been seen through but he was not one to give up easily.

Rising from the dressing table where he had tried to make his hair look presentable and hide the noticeably shorter parts were the men had cut of his hair. It was not working. Holding Aragorn by the arm the elf half dragged and led the man to the door and told him he would meet him at dinner.

The man left leaving the blond on his own. Hearing Aragorns footsteps reach the end of the hall, Legolas turned and started to cry.

The tears which he had been with holding for four days started to come. He had not wanted to cry in front of his husband who already blamed himself enough without having to worry about anything else. Legolas just lay there letting the tears flow .

Back in the dining hall Aragorn was getting worried Legolas was half an hour late, ad for the normally punctual elf this was a big difference.

Just deciding to go check on the elf, Legolas entered the hall. Bowing to Eomer and his wife Lorindel he apologised for holding them up. The tears from earlier were again enclosed by a mask of happiness and tranquillity.

Taking his seat beside Aragorn Legolas kissed Aragorns check and thanked him for leaving him on his own. Aragorn was still suspicious about Legolas's late arrival but ignored the feeling after Legolas seemed fine.

The couple sat side by side during the meal. Legolas simply picked at a small plate of fruit and when asked if he was well he simply replied that he smell of the meat was making him feel sick again. Thankfully it seemed as if the morning sickness was finally subsiding thanks to Aragorns human side within the children. But it was still not completely gone.

After the meal had ended and been cleared away, King Eomer stood up. "Lords , Ladies and Friends. I know we do not usually have feasts such as this on normal occasions but this is not one. We are celebrating the safe return of the Prince of Mirkwood and Prince Consort of Gondor Legolas Telcontar Thranduilion." at this Aragorn wrapped his arm around Legolas's waist. 

The Lords and Ladies started to clap. Then the moment was over and the hall started to fill with talk and laughter. Eomer invited all of those at the top table back to his private study for a glass of wine all excepted apart from Legolas who pleaded exhaustion to escape.

After parting with his friends and lover he ran upstairs and into their chambers once there he started to cry again.

Whilst in the company of so many humans Legolas had been terrified. He had barely been able to hide his fear. He felt that at any moment the were all going to attack him, he knew that this was ridiculous he knew they would not but he could not stop the feelings.

Changing from his tunic into a night gown Legolas got into the bed and ran his hands gently over his stomach. The bump was getting bigger every day and he was becoming slightly self-conscious over it. Sighing the elf stopped crying and closed his eyes trying to enter the dream world. Nothing happened.

After spending the evening in the company of his friends Aragorn was happy. And now he got to climb into bed with the most beautiful creature in the world. Entering the room he saw Legolas lying on the bed looking asleep.

After changing he climbed onto the bed and placed his arms around the waist of his husband.

Shocked Aragorn could feel the slight tremble of Legolas's body. Holding the elf close to his chest, he started to talk quietly. "What is it. What's wrong my angel. Please tell me." Aragorn kissed Legolas's head.

Legolas turned his head upward and Aragorn could see the unshed tears in the bright blue eyes. The next three words out of the Elf's mouth nearly broke the mans heat "I am scared." The man rubbed the elf's back gently and the pair lay the with Legolas I Aragorns arms for hours neither wanting or needing to speak to each other. 

When dawn broke the man started to speak. "Legolas I know that you are scared, but I promise that I will never let you be hurt again.. If any body Man , Elf, or Dwarf tries to hurt you they will have to get through me. And if they manage that then they would have to fight Gimli, Gandalf and your Father. Any one insane enough to try would be killed before they came in a hundred miles of you." 

The words seemed to comfort the elf. And after hours of being comforted by the man Legolas fell into a dreamless sleep caused by days and nights of nightmare filled dreams which had left him drained.

The pair rested till late morning and when they awoke both looked happier than they had in days.

****

Go me Go me. I can not believe how many chapters that I have written for this story. I ma considering leaving it for a while to start a new story that I have an idea for.

The brief outline is that Legolas was sent to live with Elrond in Rivendell when he was little because Thranduil is abusive and blames Legolas for his wife's death. Whilst there he meets Aragorn who is about the same age. ( it will be AU) It may end up as slash or may be a friendship story. It's been done a hundred times but you never know it may work for me and if it doesn't then nothing ventured nothing gained.

What do you think. I need ideas. Please Review. It would make me happy. And a happy writer is less likely to torture Legolas


	18. That sounds good

****

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah they are not mine when are you going to realise this.

Thanks for all the support about my new story idea. I would like to write both but I don't have the time. Especially with all the exams and revision and school that I have already to do. Plus I do have a social life away from the computer. So I will keep going with this story until I have more time to write two stories.

"Aragorn I do not think that I can do this." Legolas and Aragorn ad been in Edoras for three weeks and were getting ready to leave for Mirkwood. Since the kidnapping Legolas had not been around large numbers of men. They made him nervous.

"You do not have to worry. I will be right by your side." Eomer had organised a party for the King and Prince Consort of Gondor as they were leaving. Legolas gripped onto Aragorns arm and the pair walked amongst the guests that had been invited to the feast and ball.

Through dinner Legolas had not made eye contact with any person apart from Aragorn, Eomer, Gimli or Gandalf The elf lowered his head as the Lords of Rohan came to talk to the royals which were leaving in a few days. Aragorn could feel the elf next to him trembling in fear. He wrapped an arm around the Princes extended waist.

Any one looking at Legolas could clearly see that he was pregnant. Thanks to a bit of Mithrandirs' magic Legolas's blond hair had grown at a rapid pace and he know had his hair covering his disfigured ears. 

"Relax Legolas. No one here will hurt you. You know that don't you. Plus who would attack here with so many formidable warriors about." The man tried to comfort his husband but the trembles of Legolas merely speeded up.

"Aragorn what am I going to do. If I am this scared of men how am I going to live in Gondor. I can not do this any more. Can we please return to our rooms." Legolas pleaded staring into the eyes of his lover. Nodding Aragorn went over to King Eomer to tell of their leaving.

Eomer drew the attention of the men and women in the room. "My Lords and Ladies I wish to thank you for all coming today. For if my guess is correct will be one of the last times we will se the royal couple of Gondor for a few years, whilst they raise and nurture their rapidly approaching family." The laughs around the hall were heard and people looked at Legolas who blushed. 

"I would like for both Elessar and Legolas to know that they are welcome in Edoras at any time. I want to propose a toast to King Elessar of Gondor and Prince Consort of Gondor and Prince of Mirkwood Legolas Thranduilion Telcontar." The gathered people clapped and cheered and raised their glasses in salute.

Aragorn raised his glass at Eomer and thanked him for his kind words returning the invitation if they should ever wish to visit Gondor.

The royal couple bowed at the lords and left. Aragorn saw that Legolas looked exhausted. Gently picking the elf up. Aragorn cradled the prince in his arms and walked to their rooms. All their clothes were packed.

Legolas had talked the man into packing early instead of leaving it to the last minute (again). The pair were ready to leave for Mirkwood tomorrow morning. They hoped that Gimli and Gandalf were also ready but they thought it would insult them to ask.

Placing the elf onto the bed he un braided the soft gold hair and pulled the light tunic over the fair head. Removing the boots and pulling blankets up to the elf's chin he kissed the elf's lips and wished him good night. Standing to go read until sleep also claimed him a small voice called.

"Please do not leave Estel. Please stay." The man turned surprised to hear the golden prince ask for help. The king sat on the bed beside his beloved and gently caressed his cheek and placed a kiss there. 

"Of course I will stay. You need but ask." Aragorn sang quietly to the elf. He had not a wonderful voice like Legolas but the prince seemed soothed and happy whenever he sang. The man was willing to do anything to make Legolas happy.

"Legolas I am sorry that you are scared of men but we will work out a way to let us live together if you can not stay in Gondor." The King was worried that they would be separated and only see each other now and again." The man felt tears well in his eyes and tried to make them disappear. 

Legolas laughed quietly. "I am sorry for saying that earlier. I can live wherever as long as you are there I love you and would do anything to be with you. And I am not scared of all men. I am not scared of Eomer or Faramir or . . ." Legolas trailed off lifting his lips so that Aragorn could feel Legolas's breathing on his own lips "You" They kissed. One of the sweetest and most loving kisses that ever past in their relationship all emotions were said in that single kiss.

Breaking apart Legolas said "Together Forever." and snuggled into Aragorns embrace.

Aragorn echoed him "Together Forever. Sounds good." Wrapping is arms around his elf the man smiled and felt at peace.

****

Dun dun dun another one bites the dust.

Yay lots of reviews *does happy dance* I love all those wonderful people out there who send me lovely kind wonderful happy helpful reviews.

I love

You

all

Love

Meisalliam


	19. Reunions and Arod

****

Disclaimer: No they are not mine. (I wish they were)

I really think this chapter is pointless but is necessary to get them moving. They arrive at Mirkwood and we meet the royal family.

I am sorry that Legolas has no sisters but I always pictured Legolas as the baby brother of a family with six brothers. It's strange but how I have always thought of it.

Horse had refused to let any of them within a hundred metres of him with the harness. All the time Legolas had been laughing uncontrollably.

"Legolas could you please keep that mad horse under control." Aragorn begged. Afraid that one of his men would fall and be hurt.

Pouting Legolas agreed and Arod and whispering quietly in elvish to the horse caused it to stop fussing and he trotted alongside the carriage that withheld Legolas and Gimli. 

A few hours later they stopped for the night. The men set up the camp whilst Legolas was helped from the carriage by Aragorn. 

Legolas always felt stupid when excepting help but as his husband had pointed out he would feel far more stupid falling over.

Later that night the couple settled down in their sleeping rolls side by side Aragorns arms around Legolas. Aragorn was talking to the children inside of Legolas. Ever since he had heard that some fathers did this to become closer to their children he had insisted of talking to Legolas's belly at least twice a day. 

Legolas giggled as Aragorn told his children about Mirkwood and Gondor and any thing else came into his head. Having crossed the boarders of Mirkwood just days before the guards were alert to attacks by Mirkwood spiders which could kill with a single bite.

Aragorn wrapped up his conversation with the babies and put his attention on the mother.

"Are you well? You have been awfully quiet since we stopped." Aragorn asked gazing lovingly into his lovers blue eyes.

Legolas seemed to be shocked out of a daze at this. "yes I am fine." Legolas seemed to drift off again until Aragorn poked his side gently. "I was just wondering what Mirkwoods people will thin off me. Heavy with child and my ears." Legolas did not need to say any more. This would be the first time in nearly two years that Legolas would see Mirkwood and he did not want it's people to be ashamed of him. 

"Love they will be happy to see you. They will be accept your situation we sent word ahead to your father so that he would not be surprised, everything will be well." Aragorn promised not knowing exactly how wrong he would turn out to be.

The next morning after another one sided conversation from Aragorn and the family were on their way again. The guards had been dismissed to go enjoy Lake town near Mirkwood. Many of Aragorns men were nervous around elves and they would not be totally welcome in Mirkwood. The palace was not even a half days ride from their camping ground do the four had chosen to make the journey by themselves.

Legolas was sharing a horse with Aragorn so that the lovers had time to talk. Arod was trotting alongside them and Gimli and Gandalf were sharing a horse. Shadow fax had stayed in Edoras for a time and would return eventually. 

When they were within view of Mirkwood Gimli spoke, "I thought you said these woods were well guarded we have yet to meet a single elf and we are at the palace." Gimli grumbled something about Dwarven security.

Gandalf answered "Just because you can not see them does not mean that they are not there." In his usual mystified way.

Reaching the gates Legolas held up his left hand and shouted a word in elvish which if repeated by any other than a Mirkwood royal would have no effect. As Legolas was a Prince of the Realm the gate swung open and they continued in. 

The streets either side were lined with Elves of Mirkwood cheering for the return of their youngest prince. Seeing him in the arms of his Husband and carrying their children only made them cheer harder. Smiling Legolas waved at all the people and shouted greetings to those whose faces he recognised.

Arriving at the stone steps which led to the home of Legolas. Gimli started to laugh. All looked at him quizzically. "You live in a cave Legolas" He started to laugh. Aragorn smiled until Legolas gave him an evil look.

"It is not a cave. Only part of it is under ground and I can assure you I do not live in that part." Aragorn dismounted and helped Legolas down. Arod went over to Gimli and pushed him off the horse which caused Legolas to laugh and pat Arod thanking him in elvish.

The quartet started to walk up the stairs but were cut off halfway up by Legolas's family.

"Adar" Legolas hugged his father and his father stroked his hair.

"My Green leaf. How you have grown" Thranduil stated looking at Legolas's ever growing stomach. "Are you well?" He asked.

"I am." Legolas answered turning to the elves which were lined up behind his father. Five of which were his brothers. The closest to him being a thousand years older than him.

As if on cue the five jumped forward all trying to hug him at the same time. Lomion the oldest hugged Legolas and welcomed him home. As the crown prince he did not normally show great emotion in public but this was a special occasion. Elardion who was two thousand years older than the green leaf shook hands with Aragorn congratulating him before joining his brothers in welcoming Legolas.

Alcarnor and Nolvo twins rubbed their hands over Legolas's stomach talking rapidly about how they always knew Legolas would be the first to start a family. Lastly Drowlin the son who was closest to Legolas in age. The two which were most different. He did not rush to greet his baby brother but grudgingly hugged him and said hello.

Drowlin had never liked Legolas. When the queen had been told that she was Pregnant again Drowlin who had always been the baby and spoilt had been pushed to the back and Legolas was the favourite. IN public he kept up the front of loving brother but maybe this time he could get his own back on his little brother.

Legolas was pregnant and therefore less able to defend himself easily. If he just waited until the opportune moment, who knows. Perhaps he could go back top being the baby brother. Drowlin smiled and hugged Legolas his mind thinking all the time.

****

Ohhhhhhhhh Evil Drowlin, evil. I have tried to include some of the names sent in by you guys ad names for the children. If Drowlin means something wrong in Elvish can someone tell me because all the names I was sent seemed to nice for an evil character. So I improvised.

I was slightly upset I did not get many reviews last chapter please do better. I know you can. If I get ten reviews I will update quick. (Who am I kidding. I have been putting a chapter a day up since I started I am not going to change now.)

Love

Meisalliam

Please Review.


	20. Spiders and ears

****

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

I love You for reviewing its so wonderful to come home from a hard day at school and to have loads of reviews waiting to be read. It really inspires me to write, the next chapters. Every day.

Love you all

Legolas was over joyed to see his family again. It had been nearly two years since he had spent much time with him having spent a few days around them when he and Aragorn had wed.

His oldest brother was at the moment leading him towards the grand table in order to eat lunch. Elardion led the King of Gondor and the twins showed Gandalf to his place. That left Drowlin to lead the Dwarf.

Drowlin knew that this was just another way for his Father to show him how unimportant he was. Legolas was the baby. Lomion was the Crown prince and heir to the throne. Elardion was a tactician and scholar and the twins. Well they were the only two beings who could cause as much trouble as the Rivendel twins of Elladan and Elrhoir (A/N How do you spell that?) But he was nothing. He had heard the expression and Heir and a spare but he was not even that. The chances of him ever becoming King were unlikely and he had no special talents like his brothers he was nothing.

Grudgingly he told the Dwarf to follow him and led Gimli over to the table. Legolas and Aragorn sat either side of Thranduil at the head table. Laughing Legolas lifted a glass of fruit juice to his mouth and took a small sip.

"Honestly Adar. You would have thought that these men had never seen a horse before." Legolas looked truly happy. Which made Drowlins blood boil. His brother was happy and next to their father whilst he sat at the end with no one talking to him.

"No Legolas they have seen horses. It is just your insane elvish horse that surprised them." The trio laughed and the Kings drank wine as Legolas sipped Apple juice.

"And how is the child, my son. You are larger than your Naneth was with you. It is almost like when the twins were born." Thranduil stated calmly taking another sip.

Looking at his husband Legolas raised his eyebrows and Aragorn nodded, "well actually Adar." Legolas started.

Thranduils mouthful of wine came out of his mouth as he coughed suddenly. "What are you telling me Legolas? Are you having Twins?" Thranduil questioned quietly so as to not disturb the others at the table. At Legolas's small nod. Thranduil jumped and pulled Legolas into a bone crushing hug and let out a yell of joy. 

The other members of the royal family looked at there father surprised and Thranduil let out a shout of " He's having twins. My babies having twins." 

Alcarnor and Nolvo looked at there little brother and yelled.

"Yes more twins in the family." It was rare for Elves to have twins and to have two sets in one family was close to a miracle.

Thranduil told their guests that there was to be a feast that night and any one Was welcome to go out hunting in the after noon to collect food for the kitchens. Aragorn and Gimli said that they would go and Gandalf and Legolas chose to stay at the palace and talk to Thranduil. 

That afternoon Legolas brothers were leading the hunt towards the best hunting ground in Mirkwood. The group rode hard and Gimli was sharing with Aragorn. The group had arrived and were waiting in the undergrowth waiting for something to come.

When suddenly without warning Spiders attacked. The spiders out numbered the elves five to one and it was a fight to the death. But whose.

Back at the palace Legolas was sitting in Thranduil study with Gandalf and his family talking. Thranduil smiled at the sight of his golden headed sun sitting staring out of the window at the gardens that he loved so much.

Legolas unlike all the other ,Mirkwood elves had blond hair inherited from his mother. Legolas had more in common with the Galadrim than he had with the wood elves but what he lost in looks he gained in nature. Legolas had been able to hear the tress talking to him since he was just a few hundred years old. Something that even adult Wood elves could not do.

Legolas was special and all of Mirkwood , loved their youngest prince and were glad he was home.

Tuning back into what Gandalf was saying Thranduil heard "I can not give Legolas his ears back but I can create an illusion of his ears. It will only work for short amount of times at any one point." 

Thranduil smiled and nodded towards Legolas. "I think that he should be paying attention but as he is not I will thank you for him and try to teach my child better manners." Laughing the two old friends talked of happier things for half an hour until suddenly.

"Ahhhh." Legolas felt a sharp pain in his chest just below his heart. He felt the dread welling up inside him. He looked over at his father and friend and said one word. "Aragorn!"

Back in the woods. The elves were winning they had spent hundreds of years defending these woods and knew how to deal with spiders. Drowlin saw an opportunity. The one thing which Legolas could not live without was Aragorn. Carefully creeping towards the King of Gondor who was finishing the last of the spiders around.

Looking up just in time Aragorn saw Drowlin jumping down on him. Plunging a knife deep into his chest just below his heart. Aragorn immediately lost consciousness.

Drowlin withdrew his knife cleaned it and returned to the tree tops. Leaving the King lying on the floor dying.

Back at the palace Legolas blacked out screaming Aragorn name.

****

Well bet you were not expecting that. You were. Oh, well then whats gonna happen in the next chapter then if you know so much. . . How did you know that.

Any way Review

Thanks

Love

Meisalliasm

Ps I am sorry for all the mean things I keep doing. But stop saying it to me in reviews it make me feel guilty and I do not want to.


	21. Deep sleep

Disclaimer: Nope not mine.

I was wondering if you all got the Legolas's brother thing. Below is a little bit about them as Back story so I do not have to spend precious angst time on it.

Lomion: Oldest Brother. Crown Prince. Looks after his little brothers and is respected and trusted, by everyone.

Elardion: A tactician and scholar who trained under Lord Elrond as a healer for a few years before returning to Mirkwood when Legolas was born

Alcarnor and Nolvo: The twins the only two elves in existence who could be looked upon as mad and crazy as Elladan and Elrohir

Drowlin: Was the youngest but when Legolas was born felt ignored. (He is not he just likes to be the centre of attention) hates Legolas because he feels that Legolas has everything which he should have

Legolas: The youngest prince. Married to Aragorn. Very Artistic and generous loved by all and slightly spoilt by his family but a nice person.

I am sorry but this is a slight Song fic. I love this song and felt that it was good and fit the chapter.

If you like it review and I will consider other songs to put in. Now on with the story

Lomion ran over to his brothers husband. All he could see was the blood blossoming across the mans chest. Yelling for help the crown prince of Mirkwood tried to stop the bleeding but nothing worked.

The elves that had come on the hunt arrived shortly after and saw their prince, friend and brother desperately trying to awaken Aragorn. Lifting the prone figure they rushed to get the man to Mirkwood. And to help.

The wizard crouched low over Legolas. Trying to find any reason for the young elf's sudden collapse. Looking at the King Gandalf shrugged there was no real reason as to why Legolas was lying on the floor unconscious.

Thranduil gently lifted his pregnant on and lay him on the couch taking up one side of the study.

A clatter of horse hoofs from the court yard announced the arrival of the hunting party. Gandalf went to meet Aragorn and Gimli and tell them about Legolas. Seeing the twins carrying a still body Gandalf murmured £"I think I have my reason"

In the healing halls Aragorn as put on a soft bed as soon as he was laid down Mithrandir and the elven healers went to work to save Aragorn. Legolas was laying in a bed in a adjoining room.

After what seemed like hours they managed to pull Aragorn back from the brink of death and back to the land of the living.

************

"Where am I?" Aragorn was floating. He looked around and saw nothing but mist. It felt like he was on his own.

__

So lately, been wondering

Who will be there to take my place

When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face

If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all

Then between the sand and stone could you make it on your own

Another voice answered "I do not know. Are we dead." 

Turning suddenly he saw Legolas approaching from behind. "I do not think so. But I am close to death. But you must live for us." Aragorn gathered the blond into a hug and stroked the silky hair.

__

If I could then I would

I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go

"No Estel where you go I go." Legolas fought to stay with the one he loved as the form of Aragorn started to fade.

And maybe, I'll find out 

a way to make it back some day

To watch you to guide you through the darkest of your days

If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all

Then I hope there's someone out there

Who can bring me back to you

"Legolas you have to live to look after our children. I will not be gone forever. I need a rest I will come back." Aragorn tried to console his husband.

"How long will you be gone?" Legolas questioned despair obvious in his lovers eyes at the thought of being apart from the one that he loved. 

__

If I could then I would

I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go

Run away with my heart

Run away with my hope

Run away with my love

"I do not know."

"Legolas, you are my everything. I love you for who you are. Together we are one soul a single entity. You are my shooting star. I love you and promise to stay faithful and to honour you for eternity."

"Aragorn, you are my soul mate. We have been together a short time but It feels like a life time. I love you and promise to stay faithful and to honour you for eternity."

They repeated vows. The ones that they were celebrating on this trip. 

"I will be here when you return."

Then Aragorn was gone and Legolas was left standing there crying.

************

Back in the healing room Legolas's brothers were shocked as Legolas started to sing softly in his sleep.

__

I know now just quite how

My life and love my still go on

In your heart and your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time

Thranduil entered the room and looked at his sleeping son and saw him start to stir. Legolas's bright blue eyes looked dimmed as he awoke and the grief in them told Thranduil that Legolas knew.

He Knew what had happened and what Aragorn was going through.

"My sons. Aragorn has been stabbed by an elf." The shouts of rage from the twins were drowned out by questions from Legolas's older brothers. "The healers have managed to save his life but the blade was poisoned. Aragorn has entered a deep sleep from which he may never awaken. He has a slim chance but I can not promise anything."

At this Legolas started to speak. "He will return to me. He promised."

If I could then I would

I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go

Well that was interesting. The song is Wherever you will go. By The Calling. Great band. You should go buy their new single and Album when it comes out.

The vows that they say are from Five Kisses by other story. And there ,meeting is in a dream kind of thing.

Any how. Read and review and then review again and again and again. Well maybe not again and again and again, but Read and review.


	22. Finding out

****

Disclaimer: Nope not mine.

Lomion: Oldest Brother. Crown Prince. Looks after his little brothers and is respected and trusted, by everyone.

Elardion: A tactician and scholar who trained under Lord Elrond as a healer for a few years before returning to Mirkwood when Legolas was born

Alcarnor and Nolvo: The twins the only two elves in existence who could be looked upon as mad and crazy as Elladan and Elrohir

Drowlin: Was the youngest but when Legolas was born felt ignored. (He is not he just likes to be the centre of attention) hates Legolas because he feels that Legolas has everything which he should have

Legolas: The youngest prince. Married to Aragorn. Very Artistic and generous loved 

by all and slightly spoilt by his family but a nice person.

It had been two days since the accident and Legolas was near to full health again. The only lingering signs of his collapse was his need to frequently rest and this could have easily been due to the children within him. 

Legolas's father kept trying to talk to Legolas and tell him that Aragorn my not wake up, but Legolas kept insisting that given time Aragorn would return.

Gandalf called a meeting in Thranduils study. He asked Legolas Thranduil and Gimli to meet him there but to not tell anyone else. Gimli literally had to force Legolas to leave the slumbering king so they could go.

"I have asked you here to tell you something disturbing. This news must not go any further until I decided how to solve this. Thranduil you are to emotionally involved to make this decision so I must. The wound that Aragorn received was not caused by a spider, but by a knife being roughly stabbed into him twisted and removed." 

The room fell into silence and Legolas gave a strangled sob. Gimli placed his hand on Legolas's arm and tried to comfort the distraught pregnant elf. "But who on Middle Earth would do such a thing. It risks the wrath of both Gondor and Mirkwood." Thranduil seemed utterly confused and worried for his son.

Gandalf did not reply immediately. "The other thing is that the herbs needed to create the poison used to place Aragorn in this deep sleep are only available by permission of a member of the royal family." Gandalf trailed off knowing what this meant to the King

"You mean that one of my sons did this. But that is impossible why would they." The four sat and talked each knowing that the coming weeks would be a trial for all.

Else where in the castle Drowlin sat. He knew that if Aragorn awakened he would be either killed or exiled. His brother had awoken from his faint sure that Aragorn would awaken and this had stopped him fading from grief. If losing his Husband id not kill his spirit then killing his children surely would. 

Drowlin began to plot.

In the evening Legolas was sitting in his favourite tree in the garden. His naneth had always brought him here and his Adar after she had died.

"I thought I would find you here." Lomion walked up to the tree and jumped up to join his baby brother in the branches. "It has been years since you needed the comfort of this tree." Lomion ran his hand over Legolas silky hair and pulled the younger elf back to rest on his chest.

They talked for awhile about nothing of any importance simply memories of younger years and plans for their lives.

"Lomion what if he does not come back. What if he finds something better to hold him where he is|?" Legolas had always looked up to his brother and his opinion meant so much to him.

"Las why would he stay when he has you to come back to. You carrying his children and he will not leave them or you because he loves you." Using the nickname that he had not used in several centuries made Legolas feel like an elfling again.

Legolas smiled and leant further back to his brother and replied "Your right. I love him and I must simply wait for him." The two stayed there for a while longer before descending the tree. With Lomions arm wrapped around his brother the pair walked slowly back to the palace. Once inside Legolas requested that they visit their old play room. It had not been used in centuries but Legolas always remembered all of his older brothers coming and playing silly games with him. It made him feel safe. 

They entered and Lomion was not surprised to see, Elardion, Nolvo and Alcarnor already in there. "It is like old times." Legolas laughed and went to sit on a chair not feeling up to sitting and trying to raise form the floor in his current condition.

Elardion started to talk "Legolas we know that Aragorn was stabbed and we know that Father and Gandalf suspect us." 

Legolas looked shocked to hear them say this. "Did you forget little brother that I am also a healer I could tell that it was not a spider wound as soon as Lomion found him." Elardion smiled and went over to his brother hugging him. "I promise that none of us did this. And if we did not that only leaves one who it could have been."

"But why would he do that. Drowlin has nothing to gain from killing Aragorn." Legolas did not know why but it did not feel right to defend him.

All five brothers knew that Drowlin had never felt much love towards Legolas. He had blamed him for turning his family against him when he had managed that all by himself in the way he treated Legolas. 

Drowlin had blamed little Legolas for killing their mother. The Queen of Mirkwood had been killed in an Orc attack, whilst she was on a picnic with the elfling.

"He hopes to cause me grief so that I will fade, by taking away the thing that I love mot in this world, My Estel. He will take away my Estel." Legolas started to sob. "Why does he hate me so?"

From the doorway an answer came. "Because in his eyes everything that has happened in his life is your fault."

****

I do not seem to be getting quite so many reviews now. People who always review seem to have disappeared and I miss your lovely king comments please review. Thanks 

Love

Meisalliam


	23. Could it be any Harder

****

Disclaimer: Nope they still are not mine. I keep trying to but them but they seem to want a hell of a lot of money for them. If any one wants to club together, tell me and we can share Legolas and Aragorn.

I want to thank every one who reviewed. Both those that I recognise and those who I do not. I love reading your words of praise and stuff it make me amazingly big headed. Not that that's a bad thing, is it?

Lomion: Oldest Brother. Crown Prince. Looks after his little brothers and is respected and trusted, by everyone.

Elardion: A tactician and scholar who trained under Lord Elrond as a healer for a few years before returning to Mirkwood when Legolas was born

Alcarnor and Nolvo: The twins the only two elves in existence who could be looked upon as mad and crazy as Elladan and Elrohir

Drowlin: Was the youngest but when Legolas was born felt ignored. (He is not he just likes to be the centre of attention) hates Legolas because he feels that Legolas has everything which he should have

Legolas: The youngest prince. Married to Aragorn. Very Artistic and generous loved 

by all and slightly spoilt by his family but a nice person.

Turning suddenly all five princes were filled with a sudden dread. That evaporated at the sight of their father standing ion the doorway. 

"Drowlin always blamed you when his life went wrong, because you were the easiest target." Thranduil walked over to his youngest and wrapped his arms around him. "Drowlin looks upon himself as unloved when I promised him that he would always be my son after you were born he replied

******

"I know that Ada, but I will not be your baby anymore." The younger Drowlin said.

The ebony hair of him was shiny and he looked every part the Mirkwood elf. One of the deepest regrets of the queen was that she had no child that looked like her. No one to pass he looks to.

From inside the room where she was laying asleep came a soft cry. Thranduil left his son and walked into the room. Laying in the cot, was a tiny elfling barely two hours old. This elfling looked so much like his mother. With clear blue eyes and a small amount of golden hair, the young prince looked the spitting image of his mother.

From the door Drowlin scowled his father ignored him the moment that little brat started to cry.

******

"But why I Have never done anything to him." Legolas was rubbing his stomach clearly agitated at the thought of being hated so openly for things that he could not control.

"I know not son. But he will try to hurt you threw those you love. First Aragorn and then . . ." the King trailed off and looked at Legolas's ever-growing stomach,

"No" the twins rose together and walked over to their brother and place their hands on his shoulders. "We will not let him hurt you or them Legolas." Promised Nolvo and gently rubbed Legolas's shoulder causing him to relax.

Thranduil thought for a moment and said "Legolas I want you to go and wait in Aragorns room, I will have guards posted outside and you will be safe, your brothers and I will go talk to Drowlin but I must know that you are well."

Standing all five brothers agreed to this pan and Legolas was escorted to the healing wing by Nolvo. Once inside the room the door was locked and guards posted..

Walking over to the bed Legolas gently brushed Aragorns hair away from his face.

Starting to sing the elven voice of Legolas sounded magical

__

You left me with goodbye and open arms

A cut so deep I don't deserve

You were always invincible in my eyes

The only thing against us now is time

Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you

Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true

If I only had one more day

I lie down and blind myself with laughter

A quick fix of hope is what I'm needing

And how I wish that I could turn back the hours

But I know I just don't have the power

Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you

Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true

If I only had one more day

I'd jump at the chance 

We'd sing and we'd dance

And listen close to your every word

As if it's your last, I know it's your last

Cause today, oh, you're gone

Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you

Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true

If I only had one more day

Like sand on my feet

The smell of sweet perfume

You stick to me forever

And I wish you didn't go

And I wish you didn't go. I wish you didn't go away

To touch you again

with life in your hands

It couldn't be any harder . . . Harder . . . Harder

Legolas started to cry as he reached the end of his song knowing that this may be as close as he ever came to seeing Aragorn alive and well. The hope that he had so clung to was starting to break.

"Well well brother, yet another one of your undiscovered talents song writing. I will have to remember to inform Adar. " 

Swinging around Legolas saw Drowlin entering through the window to the healing ward. Quickly running to the door Legolas never made it before he felt a clothe being held over his mouth and nose and breathed in noticing the smell of several herbs, he felt himself lifted onto someone's shoulders before he completely lost consciousness.

****

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I did not expect my fingers to write that. I like that chapter. Please say you do or I will be upset. I may not be able to keep updating every day from now on. I f I receive lots of reviews it will encourage me to keep writing.

The song is by The Calling ands call Could it be any harder. For those wondering The Calling are my favourite band and I love them so much. If any one out there likes the Calling review and we can like them together.

Love

Meisalliam

Ps REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Please it is all that keeps me going when I get depressed the thought of lots of lovely reviews waiting for me at home.


	24. Caves and Windows

****

Disclaimer: Have you not got the message yet. Not mine.

Oh My God. I love you people. *Blows hugs and kisses. I am actually doing a happy dance right now. You have no idea how hard doing a happy dance whilst watching lord of the Rings whilst typing on a computer as well as doing Re homework actually is. But I manage it. I think I may have been compared to god in one of my reviews. I am all powerful, my religion is called Meisalliamisgreat.

Any way I just scared myself. Freaky. I am really annoyed I heard someone slagging off Fanfiction saying it was a group of talent less hacks who had nothing better to do. I would like to say to this person that you obviously read fanfiction know about it so don't screw with it because it is a powerful force.

Lomion: Oldest Brother. Crown Prince. Looks after his little brothers and is respected and trusted, by everyone.

Elardion: A tactician and scholar who trained under Lord Elrond as a healer for a few years before returning to Mirkwood when Legolas was born

Alcarnor and Nolvo: The twins the only two elves in existence who could be looked upon as mad and crazy as Elladan and Elrohir

Drowlin: Was the youngest but when Legolas was born felt ignored. (He is not he just likes to be the centre of attention) hates Legolas because he feels that Legolas has everything which he should have

Legolas: The youngest prince. Married to Aragorn. Very Artistic and generous loved 

by all and slightly spoilt by his family but a nice person.

Ohh one final note at this rate the notes will be longer than the story although being a rambling person my notes are kinda interesting any way the final note. The Calling are great and thanks too all the king reviewers who said that the agreed. If can think of any other tie ins with their songs I would love to hear about it. I thought hat We're forgiven or Final Answer would be cool.

Waking Legolas could feel the ropes tied around his arms and ankles holding him in a stretched position, he had no idea where he was or how long he had been unconscious in truth the only thing he could feel was a rising panic.

Opening his eyes Legolas saw a roof of stone. Trying to see all around him Legolas saw that he was in a cave and a tiny one at that. If he had been able to he would have had to bend over in order to stand.

From the small cave opening Legolas heard a voice "Finally awake. Nice dreams. Well it's time to say goodbye now. I am going to close this off and you get to sit there in the dark and think of all the evil and mean things that you did to me over the years." Drowlins voice had a singing quality and he sounded as if he was discussing plans for a holiday or just talking to friends.

"Drowlin you can not I will perish ." Legolas was panicking he hated being in the dark alone. He had barely managed to get through Moria and being in here would kill him and his children. "I beg of the let me out please." 

Drowlin simply laughed and replied "no Legolas. You have not suffered for your crimes. You must apologise for ruining my life and for Murdering Naneth."

Drowlin gave a little wave and then a large boulder was pushed across the entrance. Legolas let out an anguished scream. Tears started to pour down the elf's face and he started to sob. Screaming for what felt like hours. Legolas shouted himself hoarse and fell into an exhausted sleep full of dark dreams and evil memories.

Back at the palace. Hours earlier the King and his four oldest sons were getting ready for one of the hardest things that they had ever had to do in all there long lives.

"Ready, I will go in and talk to him see if I can get a confession but if anything happens Nolvo, Alcarnor go to Legolas and make sure he is well." Striding over to the door the King pushed it open and walked in. Letting out a shout the king ran out and back down the hall with a piece of paper clutched in his hand. Pushing aside the guards Thranduil forced them way into the room and saw Aragorn laying there not having moved since the accident. The only difference in the room was the large window opposite the door was open.

The Princes of Mirkwood caught up with their father to see him leaning out of the window crying. Lomion approached him and gently removed the scrap of parchment in his hand.

What was written on it made Lomion feel sick. The paper simply said ' windows' 

Back in the royal study the family (minus the missing two members) and Gimli sat trying to think of a way to find the prince. Thranduil was adamant that he was still alive and all there agreed they would know if Legolas had passed on. At least they hoped they would.

Back in the healing room Aragorn lay sleeping peacefully that was apart from the nightmare that came and went all night and day.

******

Aragorn was walking in the woods near his home in Rivendel. Aragorn had lost count of how long he had been here in this paradise. Everywhere he went everything was perfect. Apart from the noticeable absence of his beloved. Then suddenly Aragorn heard a cry and spinning saw a form that sent chills up his spine.

Legolas hung limply. His stomach bleeding and two dead forms laying on the ground beneath him. The light had vanished and the wind had picked up and was becoming cold. Aragorn felt despair and a sudden need to find his lover and ton help him.

******

Suddenly Aragorn sat bolt upright shouting "Legolas."

****

Wow. How rubbish was that chapter. Tell me if you do or do not like it. If you do not I will cnsider re writing or I may just keep going for the hell of it. I have some great new ideas for both this story and a new one. They all include A/L Slash I am guessing that no body minds.

Love

Meisalliam

P.S Please reviews. I will write abut how to properly do the happy dance if you do. It is very interesting. 


	25. Getting him back

****

Disclaimer: Nope. They are not mine. (Yet)

First things first I want to apologise if u make it seem like I only write for reviews. I do not. I write because I like this story and I wanted to write it. I am sorry if I gave a false impression.

Lomion: Oldest Brother. Crown Prince. Looks after his little brothers and is respected and trusted, by everyone.

Elardion: A tactician and scholar who trained under Lord Elrond as a healer for a few years before returning to Mirkwood when Legolas was born

Alcarnor and Nolvo: The twins the only two elves in existence who could be looked upon as mad and crazy as Elladan and Elrohir

Drowlin: Was the youngest but when Legolas was born felt ignored. (He is not he just likes to be the centre of attention) hates Legolas because he feels that Legolas has everything which he should have

Legolas: The youngest prince. Married to Aragorn. Very Artistic and generous loved by all and slightly spoilt by his family but a nice person.

"Legolas" Aragorn continued to shout to week to move and try to help his husband. Gandalf rushed into the room having been passing the healing ward at the time.

Eventually managing to calm the young King Mithrandir managed to get the cause of all the shouting from Aragorn. "Aragorn lay down and rest. Legolas will be bought home I promise." If Aragorn had been well he would have detected to lying with Gandalf but Aragorn simply laid down and slept.

Meanwhile in the cave Legolas awoke from a fitful sleep. Tears ran down his face and his glow started to dim. Legolas tried to hold onto a memory or a happy image but all he could think of was dark and depressing.

His body ached all over from laying on the cold hard ground in his current condition. He started to sing. About the one subject that always bought love and light into his life. Aragorn.

Not all that's gold glitters

Not all who wander are lost;

The old that is strong does not wither,

Deep roots are not reached by the frost.

From the ashes a fire shall be woken,

A light from the shadows shall spring;

Renewed shall be blade that was broken,

The crownless again shall be king.

Whenever Legolas either sang or heard that song he was filled with memories of his beloved. And this time was no different. He drifted into sleep.

Back in the healing wards Aragorns sleep became troubled.

******

He heard a noise. Aragorn tried to differentiate between everything that he could hear. He was back in the forest but now it was Mirkwood. Trying to find Legolas again in this dream state was proving hard. That is until he heard Legolas's pure voice ringing out above all sound. Breaking into a run Aragorn ran in the direction of the voice.

Arriving at the place Aragorn could se a cave and could hear the voice coming from within. Knowing he was a dream gave him the strength to step through the rock and into the dark cave.

What he saw startled him Legolas lay pined on the floor by ropes attached to metal rings in the walls. His lover looked to be in pain. Walking over to him he knelt beside and the pair sat in silence each looking at the other.

"Ohh Legolas my Love. I am sorry if I was not injured then . . ." Aragorn tried to apologise but was cut off.

"Estel my dear dear Estel. None of this is your fault. It is Drowlins. But then it is not even his something is wrong with him he is ill minded and needs help not hate." Legolas tried to console his lover without condemning his brother. "Is it wrong that I still love him?" The young elf asked.

Laughing quietly Aragorn answered "No, because it is your nature to love everyone and everything without a thought for yourself. Legolas I must go. I have to tell your family where you are . I will come back as soon as possible I promise. I love you so much my Elf." Aragorn caressed the elf's cheek. 

Legolas whispered "My man." And then Aragorn was gone and Legolas was alone again.

******

Back in the halls of healing Aragorn again awoke to the sight of friends and people he had come to think of as family around him. "I know where he is." These five word lit a fire beneath the family and soon they were heading out. Alcarnor and Nolvo supporting Aragorn because he refused to tell them where Legolas was unless they took him with them.

Drowlin saw the group leaving the palace from his hiding place. But he was uninjured and knew the way better. He had no doubt that he would make it to the cave first. He had to go and deal with his little brother once and for all.

In the cave Legolas sobbed he had no idea if he had really spoken to Aragorn or whether he had imagined it and he felt a deep panic reset itself in his heart when suddenly the rock covering the entrance rolled away leaving a figure standing there.

But who was it?

Yay. I love you all. I promised some details on my happy dance so here it is.

First place one foot on top of the other and try to balance. Then place one hand on computer keyboard and shout yay. Wiggle hips and smile and attempt to watch Lord of the Rings as well. If you can do all this then my Happy dance should be just like it. Apart from it takes years to master so do not give up straight away if you can not do it immediately.

Okay serious thing here. At first I received a lot of reviews telling me how bad my spelling and grammar were. I do not get that any more. Is it because it is getting better or you can not bother to type how bad it is? Love you all.

Hope you all had a nice day and please Read and review.

Love

Meisalliam 


	26. Rescue

Disclaimer: The are not mine. Get it threw your thick skull.

Another day Another Dollar. Except I do not live in America so another day another pound except that does not have the right ring to it so I will stick to another day another dollar except I do not earn anything from this story so Another day will have to do,.

Enough insane ramblings Story time.

Lomion: Oldest Brother. Crown Prince. Looks after his little brothers and is respected and trusted, by everyone.

Elardion: A tactician and scholar who trained under Lord Elrond as a healer for a few years before returning to Mirkwood when Legolas was born

Alcarnor and Nolvo: The twins the only two elves in existence who could be looked upon as mad and crazy as Elladan and Elrohir

Drowlin: Was the youngest but when Legolas was born felt ignored. (He is not he just likes to be the centre of attention) hates Legolas because he feels that Legolas has everything which he should have

Legolas: The youngest prince. Married to Aragorn. Very Artistic and generous loved by all and slightly spoilt by his family but a nice person.

The light coming in from the cave entrance blinded Legolas temporarily. The elf blinked hard several times and his vision cleared. Standing in the entrance was a figure that Legolas had hoped never to see again. His Brother.

Drowlin sneered at the pitiful sight of his baby brother lying bound on the cold floor. The elf's hair was matted with sweat and blood from a large cut on his forehead. He had hit it whilst struggling in a nightmare. Laughing softly hi went over to his brother and cut the ropes holding him in place. He lifted the elf with little difficulty because Legolas was too exhausted to struggle.

Legolas started to whisper softly "Drowlin I would never blame you for this. I love you my Brother." Drowlin scowled at this and shook Legolas gently. "I will love you my brother until the end of my days whenever that may be." Legolas's voice was shaking and he seemed to be falling asleep.

Drowlin got angry and started to shout at the elf. "Shut up. You are a worthless piece of filth. You killed Naneth and stole from me the life that I deserved." Drowlin carried the body of his now unconscious brother out into the forest.

Legolas's body was shaking and Drowlin unknowingly drew the elf closer to him so that he could be warmer.

"I'm sorry Legolas that you have to go through this." Before he had walked two hundred meters, a party of elves entered the same clearing as him from the other side. Upon seeing the helpless elf every one stopped and stood still.

Thranduil unable to remain silent shouted "Let him go Drowlin he has done nothing." Drowlin simply drew the elf closer to him and shouted a refusal. They stood there for a long time before Drowlin noticed that there seemed to be something missing. 

"Where is the Dwarf and the wizard. Legolas always liked to make friends with mortals didn't he. " Drowlin spoke almost fondly of his little brother and he reached down to caress the blonds hair.

Thranduil realised at that moment that his soon was not evil but ill. He had something wrong with him that was not his heart but his mind. As gently as possible he tried reasoning with his son and as he spoke edged continuously nearer.

"They are back ion the palace looking after Aragorn." Thranduil told a blatant lie not wishing to give the position of these three away. "They anted to make sure that at least one of their friends survived. Drowlin please I am sorry I love you but you solve nothing by doing this." Thranduil was begging now and he cared not all that mattered was the precious golden haired elf.

"No Adar. If I do this then we can finally be the family we were always supposed to be. I mean look at this elf. He looks nothing like you. Are you sure that he is yours and that Naneth was not with another. " Drowlin provoked the elf loved the look of rage and despise on his fathers face.

Thranduil was ready to attack, and now he started to run forward to kill his son that was threatening the only tie he had left with his wife. But the knife to the throat of the reminder stopped him where he stood.

"if I kill him I become the youngest again everything that is his will be mine." Drowlin raised the blade and made to bring it down. A war cry from behind stopped him.

Whirling round knife still raised Drowlin was terrified by the sight of Man. Dwarf and Wizard fast approaching. By turning Drowlin had done the worst thing he could have possibly imagined. He had exposed his back to all four of his brothers all of which drew and arrow and fired. Lomions hit in the centre of the back, Elardions hit in the shoulder and the twins in the small of his back. 

Aragorn whom had recovered sufficiently carried on running even as his Husbands kidnapper fell forward. Reaching the pile of elf he withdrew his lover.

Picking up Legolas gently he cradled the elf. "Legolas please wake up. I am sorry it took so long for me to get here. I love you. Please do not leave me like this." Aragorn cried at the pale face of the prince.

"I would not leave you like this. I intend to never leave you" came a quiet reply from the elf who's eyes where still closed. "I intended to have many children with you until the day that we decided to leave for the grey havens where we will be together for eternity." 

The sincerity in these words brought tears to the eyes of Aragorn and every other creature that heard them. Gently lifting his Husband Aragorn stood and walked away from Drowlins still body.

Yay. I love this story. Everything that happens in this story is as much as a surprise for me as for you. I hate the idea of sitting down with a planned idea and typing it. I like to see where I think the story should go and going with it. I love the feel of reading chapter that I am pleased with and knowing that I wrote it.

Have a great day

Love

Meisalliam

Please read and review.

Thanks Love ya


	27. I do not know

****

Disclaimer: Nope

Lomion: Oldest Brother. Crown Prince. Looks after his little brothers and is respected and trusted, by everyone.

Elardion: A tactician and scholar who trained under Lord Elrond as a healer for a few years before returning to Mirkwood when Legolas was born

Alcarnor and Nolvo: The twins the only two elves in existence who could be looked upon as mad and crazy as Elladan and Elrohir

Drowlin: Was the youngest but when Legolas was born felt ignored. (He is not he just likes to be the centre of attention) hates Legolas because he feels that Legolas has everything which he should have

Legolas: The youngest prince. Married to Aragorn. Very Artistic and generous loved by all and slightly spoilt by his family but a nice person.

Just a question to all of my reviewers Who said Drowlins dead? I said he was hit by four arrow. If Boromir can live with two I expect the a elf could live with four.

The door to the healing ward opened and in trailed a large procession.. The four oldest princes of Mirkwood were first and then came Aragorn stumbling in. After him came Mithrandir and Gimli making sure that the exhausted king did not fall. Finally entered King Thranduil carrying the body of his youngest son.

The Dwarf helped Aragorn over to a bed and the King was asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. Thranduil lay the prince on the bed across the room. Legolas murmured something that no one could understand.

Lomion walked over to his sleeping brother and picked him up. Before anyone could question his actions he moved his baby brother over to Aragorns bed and the pair snuggled closer to each other in their sleep and both lay their hands over the top of the unborn twins.

All the people in the room smiled at this gesture of untainted love between the married couple.

Thranduil smiled and gently kissed his son on the forehead before moving to hug his other four sons whispering reassurances in their ears. "It will be well my sons."

Then the royal family of Mirkwood left to talk in peace about what had happened.

Gandalf and Gimli moved and sat on chairs beside their two friends and awaited their awakening.

******

"I love you." Aragorn murmured in the ear of his lover. Legolas was leaning against the chest of his husband and was smiling with his eyes closed enjoying the feeling of the wind on his face and his husbands voice in his ear.

Lifting his head up he placed a small kiss on Aragorns lips.

"My Estel. I love you too. I wish that we could simply sit here forever and be happy." Legolas whispered the fear in his voice clear. "I am fed up of being scared of my own shadow. First those men in Edoras and now my own bro . . ." Legolas's voice cracked as he started to sob. Swallowing hard he carried on "what will happen in the Shire. Will a group of mad Hobbits attack?" Legolas sniffed and twisted in Aragorns arms so he was facing him. "I'm Scared."

Aragorn said nothing. Simply pulling the elf into a hug and he gently rocked him trying to calm him.

Aragorn started to sing in a soft voice.

__

I want love 

To carry me through

All the moments, I'd kindly undo

Locked away

So I can feel safe

Now that I'm down in my knees, begging for change

Look down at the water

Before I jump in

To find I was sinking fast, in all that might have been

What I need now is an honest answer to make thing better

You can see now my hands are tied and I surrender

So I'll wait here for your final answer, your final answer

Is there love without hate

Is there pleasure without pain?

I have seen all my mistakes

I cast you out, but now I want you back

So light me again, cause my heart is turning black

What I need now is an honest answer to make thing better

You can see now my hands are tied and I surrender

So I'll wait here for your final answer, your final answer

Remember the night you wore that dress

It flowed through our lips 

Drink after drink and kiss after kiss

I'm still holding on, day after day

Don't run away

I want love to carry me through

Can you tell me what I'm supposed to do

What I need now is an honest answer to make thing better

You can see now my hands are tied and I surrender

So I'll wait here for your final answer, your final answer

As Aragorns voice stopped Legolas looked at him. "I do not have an answer I do not know what I want except that I want you." Legolas replied. 

"You have me. Never doubt that. I promised you that I would not let anyone hurt you and I failed in that but I can not change what happened. Anything you want we can do. We can stay in Mirkwood or go to the Shire or even back to Gondor." The pair sat in silence each contemplating what to do.

Finally Legolas answered "I want to go to The Shire. I miss our friends and I know that they will not let anything happen." Legolas kissed his husband and the pair continued to kiss.

******

"Adar please what are we going to do? Drowlin is in the dungeons but Legolas must know when he awakens that he is there. And what sentence are you going to pass?! Lomion ranted on until his twin brothers tripped him as he paced the floor.

"Lomion if you wish to have a question answered you must take a break." Thranduil smiled at his oldest son. Lomion had always been over protective of his baby brother since he was born and loved him so much.

"I intended to tell both him and Aragorn when they awaken. But I know not of what to do with Drowlin. I do not wish to execute him but he is to dangerous to set free into exile."

In the healing ward both Legolas and Aragorn started to awaken together both wearing a large smile. Rolling over Aragorn kissed Legolas in the real world. And fro one moment life was perfect.

****

Go me. 

I have a completion if any one is interested. First to review with the name and artist of that song can name a major hobbit role that I may have coming up. Okay real reason I do not know any good hobbit names so if you name the song and stuff you can be credited. Okay lame idea but if you do not know send me hobbit names I need inspiration I have nothing planned and I can not update if I can't think please. 

Love

Meisalliam

P.S

I am sorry if that sounded like begging but I truly need help.


	28. Family and rooms

****

Okay none of you got the song. it's the Calling Final Answer. I love it. I got some flames about this being a sick story I want to say that if you do not like this story please just stop reading it now. I am not going to dramatically change the story for your own amusement. (Sorry Mellon)

I do really need Hobbit names. If you do not know any maybe you could point me in the direction of a Hobbit name Generator.

Lomion: Oldest Brother. Crown Prince. Looks after his little brothers and is respected and trusted, by everyone.

Elardion: A tactician and scholar who trained under Lord Elrond as a healer for a few years before returning to Mirkwood when Legolas was born

Alcarnor and Nolvo: The twins the only two elves in existence who could be looked upon as mad and crazy as Elladan and Elrohir

Drowlin: Was the youngest but when Legolas was born felt ignored. (He is not he just likes to be the centre of attention) hates Legolas because he feels that Legolas has everything which he should have

Legolas: The youngest prince. Married to Aragorn. Very Artistic and generous loved by all and slightly spoilt by his family but a nice person.

Aragorn rose from the bed two days later having been forced to stay there until completely better. Of course having Legolas in the bed too had helped him a lot.

He offered his hand to the blond who at six months pregnant was finding it hard to get up by himself. Gracing Aragorn with a smile so rare now a days that it was a miracle to see one. Legolas pulled himself up and the couple walked to the door.

They were passing the study door when Legolas picked up the sound of someone crying inside. Telling Aragorn to go and that he would meet him in the hall for lunch he entered the room.

His father was bent over a desk crying. Sobs shook the Kings frame.

"Adar." Legolas whispered and walked towards his father and wrapped his arms around Thranduils shoulders tightening his grip each time his father let a sob escape his body.

Pulling the elf round and into his lap King Thraduils sobs started to decrease as Legolas whispered words of comfort and strength into his fathers ears.

"My Little Leaf, what would I do without you?" Thranduil questioned jokingly. Gently stroking the blond hair and placed his hand on the swollen stomach.

Thranduil went to continue stroking the hair but he had reached the spot on his left side which held his deformed ear. "Gandalf said he had a potion that would make it look as if you had your normal ears back." Legolas smiled slightly but instead of answering lad his head on his fathers chest soon after he fell asleep followed by his Ada.

Down in the hall Aragorn was waiting impatiently for his husband to arrive for evening meal. Gandalf was telling him to be patient.

"His father needs him more right now Aragorn. He has lost one son and does not wish to lose another." Aragorn could see the sense in the words but it did not make life any easier.

"Gandalf is Thranduil going to kill Drowlin?" Gimli questioned quietly from a over sized chair when compared to the dwarf.

Instead of answering Gandalf simply turned and looked at the four princes who had just entered the room. Lomion had heard the question and chose to answer it. "We do not know Gimli. Whilst he would be well within the law to he does not want to kill his own son. Do you understand?" Gimli nodded.

The hall became filled with an unbearable silence until it was broken by Aragorn. "That's it I am going to find them." Aragorn jumped up and was immediately followed by Alcarnor and Nolvo. 

The three made there way towards the royal study. Arriving outside Alcarnor knocked and stepped back. When no answer came from within Aragorn pushed the door open what they saw made all three smile. 

Nolvo stated "they look so peaceful." his brother nodded his agreement and walked out of the room returning a few minutes with a thick blanket to place over the King and Prince. The latter sleeping in the arms of his slumbering father. 

Placing the blanket gently over the pair Alcarnor and Nolvo each kissed their fathers cheek and their brothers forehead. Aragorn stepped forward and placed a single loving kiss on his husband lips before all three removed themselves from the room.

Making his way to the room Legolas had lived in when he was small Aragorn bid farewell to the twins. Reaching the door that had little leafs painted on it Aragorn smiled. Opening the wooden door revealed a room that told a lot about Legolas as a person.

The wall were appointed green with pictures of plants growing on them. The ceiling was black with holders for candles on. This puzzled Aragorn why would an elf like Legolas chose such a dark colour to look at.

The door to the room opened again and revealed Elardion. "When he was little Legolas hated the dark. Naneth told him that it was never dark as long as the stars were there watching them. But Legolas said

******

"I can not see the stars from my room, Nana." Little Legolas explained as if it should be the most obvious thing in the world. The Queen of Mirkwood laughed.

"Can you not little Leaf, well that will have to be fixed." The queen picked up the three hundred year old elfling in her arms and went to talk to the people in charge of decoration within the palace.

******

" . . .Two Days later Naneth and Little leaf invited the entire family to see his new bedroom. He was so proud of it all the green and plants. And on the ceiling the candle holders so he could see the stars whenever he wanted to." Elardion smiled remembering picking the elfling up and playing with him. "he ahs not changed much like that. He still loves the stars. I doubt he even remembers that story."

From the doorway came the voice of Legolas "I had not ever heard that before but I always knew that my room was special. It was because Nana decorated it with me." Legolas looked slightly bleary eyed from sleeping but other than that was fine.

Elardion smiled and hugged his little brother and told them that the family awaited them for evening meal.

Legolas walked further into the room looking at a few of the possessions on the shelves. 

When Legolas had moved to Gondor with Aragorn he had taken hardly any of his things but know he wondered if Aragorn would help him arrange transport for the items which meant a lot to him.

As if able to hear his thoughts Aragorn replied to the unspoken question "You can bring what ever you wish." Taking the pregnant elf by the arm he led the Prince down to dinner and the couple were happy.

A small bit of Fluff for those who thought it was getting to dark. I plan for a few more fluffy chapters and maybe then some travelling. And perhaps evil Hobbits. No that idea scares me.

Love

You all loads

Meisalliam


	29. You'll be in My Heart

****

Disclaimer: Yep they all live with me in my back garden, no wait that was a dream I had in do not own them

Lomion: Oldest Brother. Crown Prince. Looks after his little brothers and is respected and trusted, by everyone.

Elardion: A tactician and scholar who trained under Lord Elrond as a healer for a few years before returning to Mirkwood when Legolas was born

Alcarnor and Nolvo: The twins the only two elves in existence who could be looked upon as mad and crazy as Elladan and Elrohir

Drowlin: Was the youngest but when Legolas was born felt ignored. (He is not he just likes to be the centre of attention) hates Legolas because he feels that Legolas has everything which he should have

Legolas: The youngest prince. Married to Aragorn. Very Artistic and generous loved by all and slightly spoilt by his family but a nice person.

"Ada. I was wondering may I take a few things from my room when we leave to take to Gondor. I have little to remember Mirkwood by in Gondor." Legolas asked almost sure of his fathers reaction.

"Of course you may green leaf you need not ask for possessions that are yours.." The king replied as the family was eating their evening meal.

Smiling Legolas thanked him. The family were eating happily until Legolas stood up the legs on his chair scraping as he fled the room hand clamped over his mouth. Aragorn quickly followed.

Lomion and Elardion stood as well but were stopped by Gandalf from following. "Leave them be. It is only the smell of cooked meat that makes Legolas feel sick. Thanks to Aragorns human blood Legolas's morning sickness has weakened some what but it is still strong if his senses are aggravated."

The members of the royal family, Gimli and Mithrandir all turned at the sight of Aragorn coming back to the room.

"He asks if he may continue his meal in our room for tonight?" Aragorn requested. "He feels unwell." Aragorn did not need to say more before Thranduil and Nolvo were piling several plates high with fruit and bread placing all of Legolas's favourites on. Excepting the offered plates Aragorn thanked them and left to their room.

Unlike the one that Legolas had lived in as a small elfling this was decorated in pale colours and was kept solely for royal visitors to Mirkwood. The room had a large bed and a adjoining bathroom. Legolas was resting no the bed with his eyes closed fighting nausea when there was a knock on the door and a shout from his husband "Legolas help."

Legolas rose and opened the door to the comical sight of his husband laden down with food.

"How long did you tell them we plan to stay in here for?" Legolas asked laughing. Aragorn just growled and glared at the blond elf who was shaking in his mirth.

Placing the food on a table Aragorn lunged towards his love and held his close savouring the smell of his elf. A smell of wood and greenflies. A unique and special scent worth more than any fine perfume.

He leant down and captured the mouth of his lover in a kiss which grew in passion and desire as it continued breaking apart the couple moved to the bed and laid in each others arms kissing and caressing.

Suddenly Legolas started to cry softly. "We nearly lost the chance to be together like this. Estel please promise we that we will be together forever."

Aragorn started to sing a song that he remembered his Adar singing to him when he was little it had always worked then.

__

Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight 

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry 

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here  
in my heart always  
Always

As the voice of Aragorn fade Legolas smiled up at his husband and whispered to him "I love you so much Aragorn whatever happens next we face it together." Aragorn nodded claiming the elfs sweet lips in another life changing kiss. The pair lay together gaining love and support.

In Gandalfs room he and Gimli were preparing a potion that would make Legolas's ears appear point even though they would not be. "It is called illusion Gimli it gives the appearance of something not there.

Gimli nodded pretending to understand although he had no idea what he was talking about. "Will it work though. I mean Legolas simply does not look right with his ears all . . ." Gimli trailed off. Since it had happened none like saying about what had happened. But Gandalf knew what he meant.

"All I can do is hope." Gandalf answered adding the last ingredient to the potion. "Well it's ready, lets go." Mithrandir walked to wars the chambers shared by the King and Prince. Knocking on the door and receiving no answer he presumed them to be out so pushed d the door open to wait,. What he saw was Legolas and Aragorn laying on the bed bodies entwined and their lips locked in a searing kiss.

Coughing quietly the pair sprang apart and blushed at the sight of Gandalf. Laughing the wizard handed the bottle to Legolas and told him t drink it all. The potion made him sleepy.

Legolas lay back against the chest of Aragorn and fell into a deep sleep. "We will know by morning if it has worked. The couple slept late the next morning exhausted by their activities yesterday.

Once they had awoken the first thing out of the Kings mouth was a loud shout of "Yes"

****

Yet more Fluff. I thought that fluff would make everyone happy. Unless you like evilness. Thanks to everyone who sent help for a Hobbit name generator, I was fining out names last night some are really funny. I have a question though. I have been asked to make my chapters longer. But if I do that there I no way that I will be able to post on a daily basis. I like having chapters of 1000 words and posting one a day but what do you think. Would you prefer longer chapters and les updates or what.

Love

Meisalliam

P.s the song is You'll be in My hear from the Tarzan film. 


	30. Eryn Lasquelen

****

Disclaimer: Yep they all live with me in my back garden, no wait that was a dream I had in do not own them

Lomion: Oldest Brother. Crown Prince. Looks after his little brothers and is respected and trusted, by everyone.

Elardion: A tactician and scholar who trained under Lord Elrond as a healer for a few years before returning to Mirkwood when Legolas was born

Alcarnor and Nolvo: The twins the only two elves in existence who could be looked upon as mad and crazy as Elladan and Elrohir

Drowlin: Was the youngest but when Legolas was born felt ignored. (He is not he just likes to be the centre of attention) hates Legolas because he feels that Legolas has everything which he should have

Legolas: The youngest prince. Married to Aragorn. Very Artistic and generous loved by all and slightly spoilt by his family but a nice person.

Thrust parry slash. The rhythm that Aragorn fell into kept repeating itself. He knew that sooner or later his opponent would make a mistake that would leave Aragorn with the opportunity win. 

King Thranduil was on the defensive and needed to swap to offensive if he was to stand a chance at winning this. More than his life was on the line in this fight so was his honour.

The two evenly matched swords men circled each other both waiting for a chance to end the fight. They were about to end it when a sudden laugh broke through their defences and they both turned to watch the Elf sitting on the grass with a sketch pad. "Sorry." Legolas gasped between laughs "you just look so silly on such a fine day fighting for my honour or something like that." The two kings agreed with the reason of Legolas's words it was indeed far to hot for the pair to be sparring.

The two bowed to each other both keeping their honour in a well fought draw. They came and sat either side of the elf whose laughter had died down and was now concentrating soberly on a drawing of the willow tree in front of him.

The family had come on a picnic in the gardens of Mirkwood in order to chase the shadows of the past two weeks from their minds. Drowlin had been sent to Lothlorien to see if the Lady Galadrial could help his ill mind. Legolas was around six months pregnant and the twins were getting more active. The morning sickness seemed to have stopped and the travelling company had decided to depart to the Shire in a few days with promises of returning soon.

Gandalf, Nolvo and Alcarnor were talking quietly about thee route they would take to the Shire whilst Elardion and Lomion were talking to Gimli about a treaty between the elves of Mirkwood and the Dwarves of the Lonely mountain.

Thranduil, Aragorn and Legolas were sitting on a blanket enjoying each others company. Legolas had spent the entire afternoon sketching.

"Adar, Aragorn may I ask something please?"

"You already did Ion in but ask another."

"May I draw us all as a family before I leave. Please want a picture of my entire family before I leave for the Shire one that includes Gandalf, Gimli and Drowlin." The last word faded but the sharp ears of both King and ex-ranger caught it.

"Yes" Aragorn agreed then you can remember us as we are now and perhaps in a year will draw another one including our children." Aragorn half requested. Legolas nodded 

The rest of the afternoon passed as happily as the first half with all beings at peace with one another.

Three days passed. Three days full of packing and Legolas forcing them all to sit still as he painted. Due to the absence of several people he wanted in the picture he also had to work by memory. It was finished.

Within the picture where Thranduil and his Queen right at the centre in front of them stood four halflings wearing the clothes of their quest to remember them as heroes. Behind the royal couple sat five of six brothers of Mirkwood and to the left stood Legolas with his arm around Aragorn whose arm was draped across Legolas's shoulder. To the right of the King and Queen of Mirkwood stood Gandalf and Gimli.

The colours Legolas had used were bright and reminded all who looked upon it of live and happiness. 

The picture along with a few belongings was being sent home to Gondor to await their arrival in a few months. Along with apologises but they would be away longer than they thought due to unforeseen circumstances. They had been away for about three months already and planned to turn back at this point but instead decided to continue on to the Shire and possibly Rivendel.

At the moment Legolas and Aragorn were getting ready for the feast panned for their leaving. The fancy clothes they wee wearing made both feel uncomfortable and Legolas felt self conscious about the swell of his stomach.

In truth the royal couple looked marvellous and were waiting to be announced to the hall both wearing the crowns of their station and both talking about their plans for the shire.

"Announcing His Royal Highness King Thranduil. The Crown Prince Lomion Thranduilion, the second Prince Elardion and twin Princes Alcarnor and Nolvo." The royal family stepped out from behind the curtain to cheering from the people. 

Legolas and Aragorn stayed behind the curtain being used as a divided between them and the crowds in the hall.

King Thranduil stepped forward. " Lords and Ladies I wish to thank you all for coming to celebrate today with us. Not only is it to wish the royals of Gondor well but also for another reason which I shall announce shortly. But now it gives me great pleasure to announce the royal couple King Ellessar Telcontar of Gondor and Prince of Mirkwood and Prince Consort of Gondor Legolas Thranduilion Telcontar."

The crowds erupted into a loud cheer and the pair stepped up beside Thranduil and waved slightly.

Thranduil stood and started a speech. "we elves have lived I these woods for countless years. First it was Greenwood the Great. And we lived and worked and defended our home. But the evil forces prevailed and it was renamed Mirkwood. But now today that evil has finally lifted and we no longer live in Mirkwood. But I feel we have come to far to be called Greenwood again for we are different elves in body and soul and deserve a name for our forest. I propose that we call our home Eryn Lasquelen **(A/N IS THAT RIGHT?) **The forests of the green leaves in honour of our own green leaf who this day will leave us once again." The crowd cheered and Legolas blushed.

The cheer went up and the lords and ladies toasted. Lomion stood raising a glass of wine and shouted "To Eryn Lasquelen." and the cry went up To Eryn Lasquelen 

****

Okay that is officially the longest chapter that I have ever written. For this story. I spent three hours on the internet and scanning the boos for the correct spelling and translation and I have given up if this is wrong I do not care, but can you still tell me I thought it was kind of cool but whatever. I wan to invite you all over to my new story Second Chance for Happiness and love to all who reviewed please review again.

Love

Meisalliam


	31. Presents

****

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. If they did then they would be chained in my bedroom for my own personal use. Better stop there or the rating will have to be put up.

Well this chapter was really hard to write so its crap. I have major mental block at the moment all I can think of is Second chance at Happiness and Growly the bear. Want to read more go to my new story. Its about little Legolas. I think its sweet.

Read and review and more importantly enjoy.

"Adar we will come visit soon. And you have to come to Gondor to see the babies. Please Ada if you do not let go I will not be back in Gondor for the children to be born." Legolas laughed attempting to get Thranduil to release the tight hold the his father had around his neck.

"I know, it's just I miss you so much little leaf, when you are not here Mirkw no Eryn Lasgalen 

seems empty." Thranduil explained letting his son go.

Legolas went to lift a bag but all of his brothers stopped him, they had refused to let him do anything strenuous for days now. Lomion picked the bag up and carried it over to the carriage before Legolas could stop him. "thank you Lomion but that bag was not for the carriage it has some presents for you in it and I can not give them to you if you do not go get it." Legolas hated having to rely on everyone else to do things for him. 

Hearing the word presents caused Legolas's brothers to buzz around him like little Elflings. Legolas laughed and took the bag from Lomion who handed it to his baby brother sheepishly. Opening it he pulled out three packages and handed one to Thranduil one to Elardion and one to Lomion. The twins received boxes from Aragorn who had come over.

The family each opened their presents furiously. Elardion gave a shout and looked at the book that he was hold.

"Legolas oh praise the valar I have wanted this book for ages." The book was an ancient book of healing techniques. Elardion was a healer and took pride in being the best in Eryn Lasgalen. "Legolas how did you get this?"

Aragorn smiled and said in reply for his husband "It has been in Gondors library for centuries and no one seemed even able to read it. It is in Quenya so they had no idea. Legolas said you could read it so it made sense for someone who could make use of it to have it." Legolas smiled and hugged his brother.

Lomion had opened his own gift and stared at his book. "Legolas wow. This is amazing. Inside were pictures drawn by Legolas of their life together as a family. There were ones of the entire family and ones of everyone individually.

!"I thought that you could take it on patrols with you and always have your family with you." Legolas said shyly. Lomion swept his brother into an embrace.

"Thank you Legolas. Such a gift will be treasured by my heart for always." Lomion let his brother go only to see him swamped by two twin figures. In their hands two twin knives.

"Brother these are amazing. " Alcarnor shouted hugging Legolas.

"they truly are thank you." His twin agreed.

"I thought that if you take these out on Orc hunts then you will remember you have a family to come home to and be careful." The brothers all crowded around Legolas and hugged each other reminding each other that they were family and that the deepest bond of all was one of family.

Legolas looked curiously at his father. "Adar do you not like your gift. If it upsets you then I will . . ." Legolas trailed off as his father drew him into his arms.

"Little Leaf. Your gift brings more joy than you will ever truly know. Thank you and I will keep it with me always." The gift was a ring. The band was made of two strands of Mithril engraved with small leaves. The band was inscribed inside saying in elvish "Like in Winter the greenlaef is always near by."

"it means so much to know I will always have a home in Eryn Lasgalen but I belong in Gondor now Adar with Aragorn and our children."

"I know that Ion nin but I still miss you. I will visit when the children are born. I will miss you and think of you everyday." Thranduil led his son to the carriage and Aragorn climbed in followed by Aragorn. "ion nin take this gift and remember your home away from home." Thranduil handed Legolas a ring. "It was your Naneths and she would have wanted her son to have it."

Legolas smiled and placed a kiss on his adas cheek. "Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha" Legolas cried to his family.

Thranduil lifted his hand to his sons cheek and replied "Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta come back to me my son."

"I promise Adar." Aragorn signalled to the horse men to go. Shouting his own goodbyes the procession left Eryn Lasgalen with cheers and yells from the people of Legolas's home land.

"Aragorn we will visit again won't we?" Legolas questioned looking anxious.

"Of course we will Legolas. Of course we will." Saying this the couple kissed and waved to the people as they passed.

"On to our next adventure." Legolas cried happily.

"Life with you is all the adventure I need." Aragorn replied pulling his pregnant lover into a warm embrace and kissing him sweetly and passionately.

****

Sorry its so short but I ran out of time. I have been so busy. Plus with my other story. Love all you kind reviewers loads.

Translations

May the leaves of your life tree never turn brown = Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha 

May your ways be green and golden = Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta

The next chapter will probably be them arriving at the shire. I am actually stuck bout what to do next so please feel free to either email me or say in a review any requests for things to happen. 

Love

Meisalliam


	32. The Shire

****

Disclaimer: Nope not mine (Dammit)

To nekomoongirl Not sure but it made my head hurt thinking about it. So I blame this chapter on you. So nah. *Sticks tongue out* 

"Legolas come over here I want to show you something." The company had just passed Bree and were heading to the Shire. Legolas had never been this far before and Aragorn was taking great delight in pointing out anything and everything of beauty.

Legolas came as fast as he possibly could in his condition. At six and a half months pregnant Legolas was moving slower than he normally did. He always made a conscious effort not to waddle although it was getting harder. Legolas gazed at the clearing and sighed. 

"It is beautiful Meleth." Legolas replied the clearing was flat and had a lone tree standing proud in the middle. The flowers were scattered around in wonderful shades of purple and gold. Legolas breathed in heavily and Aragorn announced that hey must move on with a promise to Legolas that they would return on their journey home.

Legolas climbed into the carriage with assistance from Aragorn. Gimli followed the prince and the two friends talked of their favourite subject. "I still say that you took credit for kills that were not yours." The battle of Helms deep was a constant topic of conversation and one that they never grew tired of.

Gimli fell asleep after an hour leaving Legolas to his thoughts. He gently twisted a ring on his finger. Next to his wedding and engagement ring this was the most important piece of jewellery he had. His Father had gifted it to him before he left Eryn Lasgalen. It was a single band of Gold. Imbedded in the ring was small chips of Emeralds and Rubies. If held up to the light it sparkled.

Legolas knew that it had meant a lot to his father and that his mother had treasured it above all others. It was not worth a huge deal when compared to the riches that Thranduil had but it was important because it was the first gift Thranduil had given his mother before they were married.

The words that were engraved inside the band stated "Vanimle sila tiri" In common they meant Your beauty shines bright. Legolas knew that this was something that was important to a family and Legolas pledged to hand it down to his youngest child one day.

The carriage drew to a stop and from outside Legolas heard men dismounting horses. Legolas leaned over and shook Gimli awake.

Looking outside he could see Aragorn and Gandalf being mobbed by four mad Hobbits. Fighting free of the halflings Aragorn moved over to help his lover down the steps to the carriage. All four Hobbits gasped at the sight of Legolas so heavily pregnant.

"Oh Legolas. How are you?" Frodo asked stepping forward with a bow to the elf. "How is the child?"

Legolas laughed "Of course you would not know. I am having twins my friends. In about six months I will have two healthy children." This caused the Hobbits to jump up and down excitedly.

Sam blushed as Pippin murmured something in his ear. Aragorn noticed and asked him what was wrong. 

"Well I have a bit of news myself concerning my lovely wife. Rosie and I are expecting our first child." At this the four newcomers congratulated Sam and Rosie. They thanked them.

Rosie stepped further forward towards Legolas. "Master Elf. Please come in I know it can be uncomfortable to stand for long periods of time whilst pregnant and I would not like to see you in discomfort."

Legolas thanked her and followed her inside the small Hobbit hole. Sam and Rosie had been living with Frodo in Bag end for many months but it was far to small for, a Man, a Dwarf, a Wizard and a pregnant elf.

Merry and Pippin looked at the carriage and all the packs it held. Until Aragorn told them not to worry most of the things could be left outside until they were needed. So saying the friends all went inside.

Aragorn entered the kitchen just ion time to hear Rosie say "you and King Elessar will be sharing our spare room and Gimli and Gandalf will be with Merry and Pip." Legolas and Rosie were talking happily for ages before Frodo walked in carrying a large parcel; with the help of Sam.

Coughing he got the crowded kitchens entire attention. "Legolas, Aragorn we have had this made for you, but now we here your news we will have to make another." Aragorn stepped forward and pulled of the paper covering the gift. Legolas gasped. Inside was a cradle ornately decorated. Made of wood, there was pictures of plants and animal carved into the wood. It looked to be alive.

Legolas did not know what to say. "it is amazing. Thank you my friends."

Legolas fought back tears and was enveloped in his husbands embrace. "I am sorry. I have been doing this for days." Legolas laughed and hiccupped. Rosie handed him a glass of water and asked him if he would like to rest which he accepted. 

Sam and Frodo led the royal couple down a small hall with Aragorn hitting his head repeatedly on the ceiling above. "I am afraid that it not as elaborate as Royals such as your self are used to but . . ." Sam trailed off as the room was revealed to them.

"It was built for when Gandalf stayed by Bilbo many years ago. But we thought Legolas needed a decent sized bed more than Gandalf did." Saying this the two hobbits left the lovers alone to rest.

"Well what do you think will go wrong I The Shire?" Legolas asked jokingly.

Aragorn played along "Well the food supply may run out and that would mean no second breakfast. And you know how much Hobbits like their breakfasts. Or perhaps a evil psycho Hobbit will attack." 

The couple sank on to the bed laughing and wrapped their arms around each other and fell into a deep sleep.

****

Dun dun dun another one bites the dust.

I love updating this story. I think all day what I want to happen and then I sit at home and all the ideas fly out of the window and I can only write fluff sorry.

Okay time for another vote. Do you want this to have more Legolas torture or is it Aragorns turn. Or maybe someone completely different. Or maybe more fluff. I want your opinions please. Thanks.

Love

Meisalliam


	33. Relaxing

****

Disclaimer: Not mine

I am sorry to say to any one interested that A second chance for Happiness has been taken off line by Fanfiction.net due to my terrible spelling and grammar. If anyone is interested in betaing it for me or knows someone who might wish to please email me so we can organise something. I would much rather it be read by someone who cared for the story.

Any way I fully intended to continue with Happily ever after.

The Hobbits, Gimli and Gandalf sat happily on the green lawn of Bag end. Inside were the royal couple sleeping after a long journey not made any easier by Legolas' condition. On the grass Pippin was retelling the story of the scouring of the Shire. Gandalf was starring into space and Sam was picking weeds from a flower bed.

Inside Rosie prepared evening meal. Half an hour later Aragorn and Legolas emerged from their bedroom both looking suitable refreshed. Aragorn kissed Legolas on the nose and rubbed his hand across Legolas' belly smiling at the purr emitted from his lover.

"Ahh. King Elessar, Prince Legolas the others are out in the garden if you wish to join them evening meal will be out there in a while." Rosie explained smiling at the couple whose arms were still entwined.

"Thank you Rosie. But please it is Aragorn and Legolas. We are all friends and have no need for fancy titles." Rosie agreed and the couple went to join the others.

Gimli was the first to spot Aragorn and Legolas walking towards them. "Sleeping beauty has finally awoken then" He stated.

"Yes. All I needed was the kiss of a handsome prince." Aragorn replied to laughter kissing Legolas gently. Helping Legolas to lower himself with some dignity to the floor Aragorn sat behind his lover who rested his fair head on the chest of his husband and smiled at him.

"So how has life been treating the King and Prince of Gondor?" Frodo enquired.

Legolas laughed "Not that good my friends we have had a few small problems although nothing for you to worry over." Gandalf and Gimli chuckled and Aragorn grinned stroking the top of Legolas' head fondly.

"A slight understatement there my love. But you are right there is no need for details." At this moment Rosie came out telling them that the meal was ready. Merry and Pippin went inside to help carry the food out. Legolas noticed that there was no meat and so it seemed did the others.

"Rosie why have we no meat? That pie in the kitchen yesterday looked lovely why not have that?" Merry asked.

"Because if Legolas is anything like my ma, the smell of cooked meat will make him feel extremely ill and that is not what is needed on the first day here." Rosie answered walking over to Legolas she handed him a plate full of delicious looking fruit and vegetables.

"Mmmm. Thank you Rosie these look wonderful and you were right the smell does make me ill." Legolas relied eagerly starting to eat the food.

The food was eaten quickly because all were made hungry by the exciting reunion and the travellers had not eaten such good food since Mirkwood. The friends stayed up late talking and joking until the pregnant elf bid them good night and soon everyone followed. That night all heads were filled with happy dreams and good times.

****

Sorry short chapter. But any update is better than no update. Right?

Any way. Contact me about the beta and I hope to have it up soon.

Love

Meisalliam


	34. Capture

****

Disclaimer: Nope

I want to apologise again and promise that I am working on a second chance for Happiness as you read.

Hope you like the story and please review. Thanks.

"Happy love?" Aragorn questioned to the relaxing elf next to him.

"Ecstatically!" Came the single word reply. The royal couple had been in the Shire for a week and had spent the time simply relaxing and doing next to nothing. The first day Aragorn had gone to see the new building work being done so to show an interest but Legolas had refused deciding to spend the day by the stream.

Legolas leant further back into his husbands embrace as they watched the sun sink down behind the horizon and disappear from sight. Rising Aragorn offered his hand to Legolas. The pair started to walk back to bag end when a crash from near by turned them.

Peering into the woods they saw men run out. One man shot two darts in quick succession both hitting their targets without warning Legolas and Aragorn fell to the ground unconscious from the sleeping draft in the darts embedded in their necks. The still bodies were picked up and carried away into the woods.

Aragorn remembered nothing about the men when he first awoke around him were cold dark walls and Aragorn was confused. Now here in the Shire was cold and dark and then he remembered the men. Shaking his head Aragorn looked left and right trying desperately to see if there was any sign of his husband.

When all this accomplished was to make Aragorns headache worse he stopped. Aragorn was trembling but not from cold or fear but worry. Worry for his lover and worry that Legolas would never forgive him. He had broken his promise to keep Legolas safe.

Aragorn sat up and heard something move to his left. Aragorn knew that he must be underground due to the lack of light so the sound was most likely rats or mice or any other vermin.

The cell was pitch black. In order to try and find out where he was Aragorn started to explore. He felt the walls and found that they were wet and slightly slimy to feel. Aragorn continued to feel his way around the cell to find a door.

Suddenly a door opened and a silhouetted figure stood there.

Aragorn gasped in shock at the figure standing there.

Only a single word managed to pass Aragorns lips before he lunged and that was "Drowlin."

****

Ha ha ha ha were you expecting that. I was not. Stupid dumb muses. They are taking this story in a different direction. More Legolas in the next chapter and I promise it will be longer but I am so busy with revision for GCSE's that I hardly have time.

Thanks to everyone who is still reading and I hope that you like

Love

Mmeisalliam


	35. He's back

****

Disclaimer: Nope they do not belong to me. But my Birthday is n June and if any body really likes the story perhaps I could have them for a present. If not then maybe a life size Legolas.

Hi. I am glad to see that you like the new chapters. I wondered how many of you have read five Kisses. If you have I want to know if I should write a direct sequel about the start of their life. A story about the time between five Kisses and Happily ever after. Please tell me what you think.. Thanks.

Legolas awoke still groggy. Snuggling into the body beside him he tried to go back to sleep but something did not feel right. Sitting up Legolas let out a shrug the man laying next to him was not Aragorn. Then, it all came back. The men, the darts, and Legolas shouted "Aragorn."

Un fortunately this awoke the sleeping man next to Legolas. Smiling the man sat up next to the elf. "Mmmm, your brother said you were beautiful but I never expected this." The man was gently kissing the left side of Legolas' face. Legolas jumped in shock and tried to get away.

"What are you talking about my Brothers are in Eryn Lasgalen?" Legolas paled at this point when he realised who the man was talking about. "Drowlin, no how could he. He is in Loth Lorien, not here." Legolas was scared.

The man next to him was still trying to kiss him and Legolas nearly fell from the bed in his effort to escape. "Please, please stop. I have done nothing." Legolas tried to plead with the man and it seemed to work. The man stood and left the room, leaving Legolas shivering and shaking in the bed.

The door opened again and in stepped the one person that Legolas did not want to see. "Go away Drowlin, anything that needed to be said was said when we last saw each other." Legolas stated looking evenly into his brothers eyes.

Drowlin moved silently over to the bed and tilted his brothers head back and forced a vial between his lips. Legolas could feel the liquid burn his mouth and throat as he was forced to either swallow or choke.

Drowlin laughed at the sight of his youngest brother struggling on the bed. "This will make it easier for all of us little brother." Drowlin laughed. Making sure Legolas had swallowed Drowlin left the room. If he had looked back he would have seen Legolas slumped unconscious on the bed.

Down in the dungeon Aragorn was getting worried apart from seeing Drowlin for a moment he Had seen no one for a day. He was beginning to think that he had imagined seeing the elf.

Aragorn had tried yelling for help but it did not seem to work. Suddenly the door to the cell flew open and in walked Drowlin with two men who were nearly twice Aragorn's size.

"King Elessar how nice to see you again." Drowlin said. "You have a choice either you come quietly with me now and we go see your husband or you stay here in this cell. Aragorn rose and was grabbed by the arms by the two men they led him out of the dark room and up three flights of stairs until they reached the door to a room. Pushing the door open Drowlin gestured for Aragorn to go in.

Stepping inside Aragorn saw something that made his blood run cold. Lying on the bed was Legolas, but the worst bit was the man leaning over the elf and kissing his neck. But the part that made Aragorn so angry was Legolas seemed to be enjoying and urging the man on.

Aragorn ran forward and ripped the man off Legolas and started to hit the poor man repeatedly in the face. Legolas sat up and launched himself at Aragorn.

"Leave him alone. Stop touching my Husband." Legolas yelled trying to stop Aragorn from attacking the man. The man who was called Kennet sat up and tried to stop the blood flowing from his lips.

Aragorn was shocked "Legolas, what I am your husband not this brute." Aragorn told Legolas desperately.

"Whose Legolas. My name is Saleith." Aragorn shook his head refusing to believe it.

Drowlin stepped between the two and told Legolas or Saleith to go see if Kennet was alright. Drowlin then led the man out of the room. "I told you I would get rid of Legolas one way or another."

****

Another chapter is done. I am so running out of ideas so I have taken the story in a slightly different direction. Hope you like please Review. Thanks a lot.

Love

Meisalliam


	36. The Choice

Disclaimer: Nope

How are you all. I hope you are well. Well, another chapter and I hope I am not o cruel to these people. And I have decided that once this story is finished I will write the one between this and Five Kisses. Well if you want it still at that time.

Love

Ya

Aragorn stood in silence unsure of what to do.

Drowlin pressed his face close to the mans. "You are free to go. I never wanted you. But if you leave you will never and I mean in a life time see Legolas again. If you chose to remain my prisoner I may keep you around for fun. I like seeing you so distraught over my little brother." Drowlin laughed and left Aragorn standing alone.

Cautiously Aragorn opened the door to the bed chambers which belonged to Legolas or what used to be Legolas. Frowning Aragorn turned around and followed Drowlin to give his answer.

Saleith POV

Why did seeing that man make me feel strange. It is like I know him from somewhere but I do not know where from. I have never left my home, which is in . . . well tat is something I do not remember, actually I do not remember a lot of things. And that man his name I know his name. It was Aragoth no Aragorn that was it Aragorn my Husband.

Normal

Kennet saw the glint of remembrance in Legolas' eyes and forced another vial of liquid down the elf's throat making the elf gag and faint. The burning sensation greater than last time and far more painful. Kennet gently picked the Elf and placed him comfortably onto the bed. He then left the room in search of a meal.

Drowlin smiled at the sound of Aragorn following him "have you made your decision?"

Aragorn nodded and swallowed several times "I want to stay here." He said simply. Raising his gaze he stared straight into Drowlin's eyes. "But how did you escape the Lady Galadrial?"

Drowlin laughed. "It was simple, she is to kind hearted and let me wander freely in the woods, with just two guards. They were easily dispatched. I hid from patrols and made my way to a village of men under Gondor's rule. There the people are not so supportive of your marriage to an elf ,and a male one at that, and decided to help me break you apart. I heard you were heading to the Shire so I came and here we are." Drowlin laughed at the expression on the mans face.

Indicating to two hidden guards Aragorn found himself marched down the hallway and into a room that was decorated in the style of Gondor. Aragorn was exhausted and lay down to rest.

"Aragorn please help me." The voice got louder and louder to Aragorn. The dream planes that Legolas and Aragorn so often met on was dark and felt tired. Aragorn was searching for the owner of that voice. His Legolas was calling him and he needed to get there.

Is it love tonight   
When everyone's dreaming   
Of a better life   
In this world   
Divided by fear   
We've gotta believe that   
There's a reason we're here   
There's a reason we're here

The voice started to sing. The sound was a clear note that made Aragorn tremble. He ran faster and desperately tried to reach his Elf.

Rounding a corner and there was Legolas sitting on the floor sobbing. He ran towards him but before he had managed to reach him an invisible barrier. Bouncing back Aragorn pushed against the wall. Legolas rose from where he was sitting and walked over.  
_  
'Cause these are the days worth livin'   
These are the years we're given   
And these are the moments   
These are the times   
Let's make the best out of our lives_

He placed is pale hand on the barrier and continued to sing. Tears started to pour down Aragorn's face. He lay his hand onto the barrier as if he was holding Legolas' hand.

_  
  
See the truth all around   
Our faith can be broken   
And our hands can be bound   
But open our hearts and fill up the emptyness   
With nothing to stop us   
Is it not worth the risk?   
Is it not worth the risk? _

Aragorn felt his heart breaking and not being able to hold his husband not able to comfort. As always whilst in a dream Legolas was not visibly pregnant and he looked as he had on their wedding day. A vision of beauty and light.

_'Cause these are the days worth livin'   
These are the years we're given   
And these are the moments   
These are the times   
Let's make the best out of our lives   
  
Even if hope was shattered   
I know it wouldn't matter   
'Cause these are the moments   
These are the times   
Let's make the best out of our lives   
  
We can't go wrong   
Thinking it's wrong   
To speak our minds   
I've gotta let out what's inside _

There was nothing that Legolas wanted more right now than to be wrapped in the arms of his lover. He could still fell that man Kennet all over him. He could taste him and he wanted nothing more than to run and never look back.

_  
  
Is it love tonight   
When everyone's dreaming   
Can we get it right?   
Can we get it right?   
  
'Cause these are the days worth livin'   
These are the years we're given   
And these are the moments   
These are the times   
Let's make the best out of our lives   
_Legolas stopped singing as a sob escaped his lips. "Shush Legolas. It does not matter. I will get you back. In the real world I will find a way." 

Legolas smiled at his husbands reassurances. "$Estel I can not come to you again, I have used the last of my strength now. I am inside Saleith. I will always be there. And I love you." Legolas started to sing again and Legolas started to fade from sight.

Even if hope was scattered   
I know it wouldn't matter   
These are the moments   
These are the times   
Let's make the best out of our lives

As he disappeared completely Aragorn awoke.

Sitting up on the bed Aragorn replied to his husband "I will never give up not till you and my children are by my side."

Yet another of The Callings master pieces. Their latest single Our Lives. Its out on Monday so please buy and make me happy for thy will have a number one and I may stop hurting Legolas and Aragorn.

Love

You all loads.

Meisalliam


	37. What to do

****

Disclaimer: The characters and places that you recognise are not mine. Any thing that you do not recognise is probably mine but do not hold me to that.

I warn you this is a strange chapter but is entirely necessary if you want this story to go anywhere.

Aragorn looked around. He had been living underground with Drowlin for over a week now and he had yet to have a chance to speak with Legolas. Rounding a corner he heard the sounds of someone in pain he saw Legolas on the floor clutching his head. The elf was breathing hard and struggled to rise.

Seeing Aragorn Legolas shouted out, "Aragorn hurry the potion it is weakening." Aragorn reached out to his love but Legolas disappeared before his eyes. The hall way was filled with images of Legolas kissing Kennet with a passion that Aragorn had never seen before. Drowlin's laugh echoed in his mind.

Aragorn sat bolt up right on the bed and yelled in surprise. The nightmares were becoming more frequent. He dreamt that he and Legolas had a chance only to have it cruelly taken away from them.

Climbing from the bed the man knew that he would receive no more rest that night.

Legolas felt weak. He was trapped inside his own mind. He could hear, fell and see everything that his body did but he had no control over his actions or reactions. Looking at Aragorn's face every time he came close hurt. Especially to then have some strange man run his large, dirty hands over his body.

The Elf could feel his children inside him grow restless. He had no idea if the children would survive if born to early. They were restless and did not like the new host of their mother. Legolas had to break free of the hold the spirit had over his body.

He was do tired. He just wanted to rest.

The Hobbits, Gimli and Gandalf were worried. Their friends had disappeared without a trace nine days ago and they had received no word from them whether they were alive or not. Gandalf had tried to sense the elf in the dream world but had only been able to tell that there was something very wrong. They had tried everything. They were running out of ideas.

Aragorn's POV.

I remember the day we were married the fuss and bother was despised by Legolas but he went through with it for Love. The love we shared was so strong and bright. But now it has been stripped from us and thrown aside. And my children what will happen to them. Will Kennet raise them and let them believe that he is the Father. Will I ever truly see Legolas again not just this shell?

Legolas POV

I can not believe that this is what we have been reduced to. I love him and I have to be with him. But its so hard. I am only free to move in my dreams and then I have not the strength to go to him. Will he forget me and take another lover. Our children left to be raised by another. If he leaves me then they will have no parents for I would soon pass to Mandos without him.

Gandalf POV

Where are they. The people of both Gondor and Eryn Lasquelan are waiting for news of the royals. They have an unbreakable love. If one was hurt or worse killed then all hope for middle Earth would die with them. Inside of Legolas were the two people who would truly bond the world of Elves and men forever. The only chance for us all is gone unless we find them.

Gimli POV

Stupid Elf going and getting himself and the Man lost. Just like them always going off somewhere not telling any one. I am sure that they are fine, at least I hope they are.

Normal

Drowlin watched the King of Gondor in his grief. The only way for him to get Legolas back would cause the pregnant Elf great pain if he tried. The potion was designed to repress Legolas' true memories and provide him with false ones which over time would make Legolas sink into his own brain only able to watch what was happening and not influence it. It was the perfect revenge.

Aragorn was walking aimlessly around. He had his eyes cast down on the floor. He tried to think of a plan but nothing cam to mind. He felt himself knock some one over. He really should be looking where he was going. "Sorry."

Then a sweet voice answered "It is fine. These clothes were dirty anyway." He looked at the form he had knocked down and saw Legolas starring at him. Clothes scattered all around. Legolas struggled to get up. His swollen stomach stopping him from rising gracefully. Aragorn helped him.

They stood their faces barely an inch apart. Aragorn could feel the breath of the Elf on his lips and could smell the scent that screamed Legolas in his mind. Carefully Aragorn leant forward and claimed the rosy lips underneath his. The two kissed with a passion unmatched by any.

"Aragorn." The Elf questioned. So saying Legolas screamed. Clutching his head Legolas fell to the floor. Aragorn leant down and tried to find out what was wrong.

Drowlin appeared behind the man. "If he continues to live as Legolas he will receive pain like this. It is his brain rebelling against having two memories in his head. No being is designed for this."

"It is your choice Aragorn. Do you keep your Husband or do you let Legolas go to save him pain."

Aragorn did not know what to do.

****

Okay. I am not exactly sure but is eight months too early o have the children born. I am getting ready to end this story and have the last chapter already written.

Please review Love

Meisalliam


	38. Home

****

Disclaimer: Not mine

Sorry its short but its either this or no chapter at all.

"I will leave with Legolas. I would rather live with him in pan than without him at all." Aragorn bent and tried to pick the still form of the blond Elf up. But any movement caused the pain in Legolas'' head to increase tenfold.

Drowlin watched in shock as the King of Men carried a whimpering Prince down a hall way. Never one to give up easily Drowlin followed shouting insults and threats at the King. "He will die. If he leaves her and does not take the potion he will die. Then you will be responsible for the death of your husband and your children."

Aragorn had to fight himself to ignore these insults. Legolas weakly raised his head from Aragorn's chest. "I would rather live a few days with Aragorn in pain than live a life time with you and Kennet here in the dark." Legolas' trailed off due exhaustion he let his head slump on to Aragorn's chest and fell into a healing sleep.

Aragorn continued to walk. Turning suddenly Aragorn said in a strong voice. "Know that I do this for Legolas. If I had my choice you would be dead. Leave never come near Legolas, our children or me again and we will not kill you. But if I ever see you again I will not hesitate to run my sword through your chest." Aragorn strode off leaving a silent Elf behind him.

Emerging from the cold caves of Drowlin's home Aragorn was shocked to see that they were still in the Shire perhaps a days walk from Bag end. Sighing Aragorn started in the correct direction and he walked for hours before finally taking rest. The next morning the trek started again. Legolas refused to be carried so walked leaning heavily on Aragorn.

This slowed down their process but neither were in a rush they were simply glad to be free and alive. The occasionally had to stop when Legolas had a bad attack of pain in his head but other than that they mad steady progress and arrived at Bag End late that evening.

Knocking on the door it was opened by Frodo to reveal a dishevelled King of Gondor and a exhausted 7 and a half month pregnant Prince.

"Legolas, Aragorn what on Middle Earth has happened to you both?" Frodo asked surprised at seeing the fiends they all thought dead.

"Well Frodo, it is a long story." Aragorn replied.

****

Well that's it. I have some Fluff coming up and I am bringing this story to its end. But a good few chapters left. If you like this go read my new story and see how it started.

Love

Meisalliam


	39. This is not the End

****

Disclaimer: They seriously do not belong to me.

I love you guys all those sweet review so lovely.

Aragorn did not know what to do. Legolas lay asleep on the bed as he tried to ease the great pain. But Drowlin's last words to Aragorn were haunting him. Legolas could not, would not die. He had to much to live for. He had life left in him enough to last a life time.

Legolas felt as if his head would break open. The pain pounded inside and felt so bad. His entire body ached and he felt like dying. Legolas refused to let himself think like that. If I die then Drowlin wins. I will not let him win. My children need me to live so does Aragorn.

Aragorn saw Legolas' eye lids flicker open and heard the Elf give a soft yawn of exhaustion. Smiling he went over to his husband and whispered so as to not aggravate the headache of Legolas any more, "How are you feeling?" Legolas did not reply with words and simply groaned at the pain pounding his head.

Aragorn did not know what to do. Legolas was in immense pain and he could do nothing about it.

"Aragorn, is it wrong that I want to die?" Legolas asked quietly. This shocked Aragorn.

"Please tell me you do not mean that Legolas." Aragorn was distraught he did not want his husband to leave him but if it would save him this pain he would not be able to stop him leaving. Legolas looked straight into his husbands eyes.

"I am so tired Estel. I love you and always will but I am so tired. My own brother tried to kill me and I feel as if my head will break." Aragorn started to cry.

"Legolas please do not leave I love you. I could not live without you." Aragorn cried as the glow around Legolas started to fade.

__

I will be there   
always waiting   
waiting for you   
to let me inside   
where your fire burns   
in the city of angels   
just like a river rushing straight into the sea   
oh, and the one thing meant for you and you for me

Aragorn lowered his eyes and held Legolas' hand tightly. Gandalf had said if Legolas survived the night then he would live and be well.   
  
_whatever you want   
whatever you need   
whatever it takes   
I'll do anything_

Legolas felt as if his heart was breaking,. His usually strong lover was crying and the tears dropped down onto his hand.

_and as you sleep   
eyes to the window   
I'm watching you dream   
well are you dreaming of me?   
yeah, so why cant you see?   
you're all that matters   
you know if this earth should crack   
I'll be your solid ground   
yeah, i'll be there to catch you when you fall down_

Legolas felt his eyes droop he knew that this was the end he would not survive this. He had lived a long life and had loved Aragorn for a year and had felt loved back.  
_whatever you want   
whatever you need   
whatever it takes   
i'll do anything   
if I have to crawl   
get down on my knees   
whatever it takes   
i'll do anything_

Aragorn tensed when the blue eyes of Legolas closed. He could not just let Legolas go like this. "Please Legolas, be strong I love you please." Aragorn was a proud man but he would beg for Legolas he would beg to Mandos if he had to.

_oooh   
i'll take the stars right out of the sky for you   
i'd end the world give you some of the moon   
for all of time   
forever loving you_

Legolas smiled softly and replied "I have to go Aragorn. I love you always be my Estel." Then Legolas' body started to shake. "No Legolas this is not the end."

_whatever you need   
whatever it takes   
i'll do anything_

Aragorn thought this was the end. It was minutes before he realised that the glow of Legolas' body seemed to get brighter instead of dimmer.

_if I have to crawl   
get down on my knees   
whatever it takes   
i'll do anything_

Legolas' eyes snapped open and Aragorn saw the pain in the eyes diminish. Legolas looked normal.

_wherever you are   
whatever you need   
ooh whatever it takes_

Legolas matched Aragorn's stare until the stress his body was under grew to much and Legolas fell into a deep sleep that was helping Legolas to live.

_  
  
I'd do anything   
i'd do anything   
i'd do anything   
i'd do anything   
i'd do anything   
anything   
anything_

Aragorn looked out of a window and up to the heavens. Thanking the Valor for seeing fit to send his friend, husband, and heart back to him.

I'll do, I'll do   
  
anything anything

Did you really think that I would kill him. Well actually I have a copy of this chapter where Legolas dies but it felt mean so I wrote it for Legolas to live.

Please Review as I need to know what you think. Thanks for everyone's support and go read my new story I promise it will not be as long as this one. I have another story under construction about Legolas and it is not even Slash.

Legolas falls off a horse and becomes crippled he has to learn how to live for himself. It will hopefully be up soon.

Love

Meisalliam

__


	40. Its just the Beginning

****

Disclaimer: Nope not mine.

I have posted the alternative last chapter on a different story name. I had requests for it so go read. The story is starting to come to an end but if you want one I may write a sequel.

Legolas and Aragorn were alive and happy and for the first time in months neither were scared about anything. Legolas was eight months pregnant and found it hard to move around without assistance. The quartet of friends who had been travelling were getting ready to leave The Shire tomorrow to head back to Gondor.

They had already extended their trip by two months and it would take awhile to get back to Gondor. They had packed the carriage with anything that they thought that they wanted to take back to Gondor. The Hobbits had provided another cradle and they were added to the luggage on top of the carriage.

Aragorn was surprised on the day of departure when he saw the Hobbits had ponies out.

"You did not think that we were going to miss seeing our God Children born , did you?" Frodo asked the soon to be parents. They all laughed and started to get ready. Legolas yawned loudly and blushed slightly. Legolas was still recovering from the ordeal and that meant he got tired easily. Aragorn offered him his arm which was accepted and they climbed into the carriage.

Aragorn had decided to ride with Legolas so they could have some time together. Sitting on a seat inside the ornately decorated carriage he pulled Legolas down to sit with him. "Rest my Love. I will awaken you when we stop." Legolas placed his head on his husbands shoulder and closed his eyes.

Aragorn smiled at the sight of his sleeping lover. He began to think.

Aragorn POV

What would I have done if he had not survived. The last two weeks have been hell. Watching as Legolas could hardly lift his head because he was so weak. I love him so much and I want him to be with me forever. He deserves to be in the grey Havens where he would be safe. But he will not leave without me. I love him so much. If he left me now I would soon join him in death. I thought only elves could die of a broken heart but I know that I easily could as well.

Aragorn stroked Legolas' hair and the pair sat still.

Outside Gandalf was in turmoil. He did not know if he should tell Legolas and Aragorn that the potion used on Legolas may effect their children. It could cause them to be born disabled. If the couple knew this then it would make them anxious and that could make Legolas' worse off. Gandalf decided to wait and see what happened in the future.

The company stopped later that day to camp for the night. Legolas and Aragorn did not come out of the carriage and when Gimli peered inside tom see if they were well he saw both asleep leaning on the other. No one had the heart to wake them up. So they were left in their.

Eventually the parents arrived in Gondor it had been weeks of travel that had been forced to keep slow to make sure that Legolas was well. The procession entered Gondor to cheers and yells from the people glad to see their King and Prince Consort again.

When they reached the palace they were greeted by Faramir and Eoywn. They hugged Legolas and marvelled over how much he had grown. They were astounded by the news that Legolas was carrying twins.

They all went to a study near by and started to talk about the changes that had happened top Gondor why they were gone. Nothing had really changed there had been a few problems but nothing that Faramir could not deal with.

"Also your Father and Brothers arrived yesterday." Faramir told the King.

Legolas had gone very white from the corner of the room. "I think that's a good thing." He said and Aragorn stood and went over to him. "I think the babies are coming."

****

Do you like. Thank you for all my reviews and all the nice things you have said.

Wok hard But Party Harder

Love

Katy


	41. Happily Ever After

****

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warning. This is the final chapter of Happily Ever After. There will be a sequel and I hope that you like. Thank you so much top everyone who reviewed my story from beginning to end. I would just like to say to Larnia. Thank you. I am glad to hear that you think that this is about love and friendship more than Slash. It was my plan when I wrote it. If you want other stories along those lines try AJ Matthews who writes along the same lines.

Thank you to everyone for their support.

Aragorn's POV.

Oh my God. They are coming. But it's to early Legolas is only just about nine months pregnant Elves carry for a year. I do not know what to do. Adar says I must not be in the room with Legolas, he says it would be far to distracting for both Legolas and himself.

I wonder what sex they will be, girls or boys. Legolas says he does not mind as long as they are healthy. But if they are boys then I can teach them to fight and they will become great leaders of Gondor. If they are girls then it may end up I will have to change the law saying only men can rule./ However they end up I will love them. If they are girls I will teach them to fight as well. I will never treat them as inferior and I will support them.

All I want is for Legolas and the children to be well. If anything happens,. I mean Elrond must cut Legolas open to remove the children. Legolas must be in so much pain. Elrond can not use the numbing herbs because they slow down Legolas' heart beat and that could end up a disaster.

The others are watching me I guess I must have been pacing. It feels like an eternity since Legolas started complaining of labour pains but it must only be a few hours.

I could hear Legolas' yells of pain but they stopped long ago. I do not know whether this is good or bad.

Legolas POV

Oh my God. They are coming. Gandalf warned me that because of the potion Drowlin made ,me drink I may deliver early. I am acting like a mortal delivering at nine months. It hurts so much. The children feel that they are ready and I guess I am excited about it, but I am also scared. What if they do no think I am a good parent. What if they do not love me.

Ahhh. The pain it keeps getting worse. I can almost the look on Aragorn's face every time I cry out with fear, and pain. It is all that keeps me from losing consciousness. Elrond warned me to try to remain awake. If I fall asleep or faint then the danger for both myself and my children intensifies.

The pain dies down but I know it will be back, what I do not expect is Elrond telling me that it is time to remove the children. Grasping a sterilised blade he cuts a line of fire down my enlarged stomach. The pain intensified and a ,line of blood followed the knife.

I stopped yelling in pain not wanting the first thing the babies saw or heard was their parent in pain.

Elrond continued to touch me on my stomach. I let my mind wander so that the pain would seem less. I thought of Aragorn and the honeymoon we had just shared. The life that was waiting for us a s a family was also on my mind. I was brought out of my thoughts by a small cry.

Normal POV

Legolas raised his head in shock he saw a small baby being handed to Mithrandir. Elrond went back to work. Legolas let out a cry of "Aragorn."

As if knowing his Lovers distress Aragorn burst though he door to the chamber and rushed over to Legolas. He saw the baby being held in Gandalfs arms and gasped looking down towards Legolas. Legolas was sweaty and in pain but Aragorn thought he was more beautiful then he had ever been.

Aragorn bent down and kissed Legolas. Elrond approached the couple holding a child. "Congratulations you have a son and a daughter."

It had been several days since the birth and Legolas was quickly regaining his strength. Legolas was still in bed and had been ordered to be in bed for at least a week.

All their friends were crowded into the room paying large amounts of attention to the children.

"What are you going to call them?" Merry asked holding the girl.

Legolas was feeding her brother with milk from a bottle at that moment so Aragorn answered. "She is to be called Laireloth and her brother is Elastaldo. Their names mean Summer Blossom and Valiant Star." The new family were happy. Legolas let out a yawn. Aragorn made him lie down and rest. Taking Elastaldo from his mother he set both children into their cots.

Legolas fell asleep almost immediately as did the children. Aragorn laid down beside his husband and the whole family slept.

The members of the Fellowship watched the family sleeping and smiled they looked so perfect. They left leaving the new family to rest.

Aragorn awoke as the door was closed behind them and murmured "I love you."

Legolas replied half asleep "I love you too."

****

That is it. The end of Happily ever After. I have had a lot of fun writing this story and I hope that you have enjoyed reading it. Can hardly believe that it is over. Please review and tell me what you liked and did not like. I want to know what you would like to see in a sequel. I will continue to work on my other stories,. But Happily Ever After will always hold a special place in my heart and I hope that it will in yours too.

Love

Meisalliam


End file.
